Imprisoned
by JadedDragon4
Summary: COMPLETE! After a particularly bad fight between Raph and Leo, Raph goes missing. Can his brothers find him before it's too late? PLEASE R/R!
1. Chapter 1

Imprisoned

Chapter One

"FINE!"

A piece of furniture was thrown heavily across the room and smashed against the wall. The sound of the wood shattering echoed across the lair and made Donatello jump, his work on the computer momentarily halted.

He rolled his eyes in exasperation. Raphael and Leonardo had been at each other's throats for the last 45 minutes. Normally, it was just yelling and harsh words, but once furniture started being thrown, it meant that one of them had crossed the line. Usually, it was Leo who crossed the line and Raph who threw furniture.

The sound of the elevator sliding shut hit Donny's ears next, and he waited. . .

1. . .

2. . .

3. . . seconds passed before heavy feet stomped toward his room. Before he could see which brother was still around, he heard Leo's voice, cold and angry.

"Can you believe him?!"

Donny sighed. He had been right. Leo had crossed the line. "What did you say to him?" He asked without turning from his computer screen.

"What did _I_ say to him?" Leo scoffed in disbelief. "You _breathe_ wrong at the guy and he flips out!"

Donny signed again. "Yes, I know. But, at the same time, so do you."

Leo stared, his mouth slightly open. Donny could almost feel the fire begin to form in his eyes again. "Excuse me?" There was a bite to his words.

Donny let his shoulders drop as he lightly massaged his temples with his fingers. He really didn't want to fight. "Leo, you know what I mean. You don't need to push his buttons." He kept his voice soft and without confrontation. Apparently, Leo didn't hear the tone.

"Me? Push _his_ buttons?!? What about him? He's the one walking around all day with a chip on his shell. Yet, _we're _the ones who need to tip-toe around on egg shells just to make sure his buttons don't get pushed?" Leo was almost screaming by now.

Donny spun in his chair to face his older brother. His words were almost pleading. "Leo, I never meant. . ."

He was harshly cut off by Leonardo's hand. "No! I see how it is. Of course, by all means, take his side. He is, after all, the _tortured_ one!"

"I never said-"

"Whatever. I don't even want to talk about it anymore. You know, it's bad enough taking it from him, but I never expected it from you." His eyes in thin slits, he spun on his heels and was out the door before Donny could close his gaping mouth. He was speechless, absolutely speechless.

Leo was barely out of Donny's room when he saw the one face he did not want to see. Michelangelo grinned at his brother, a look of mischief on his features.

"Hey! Leo!!"

Leo shook his head, his mouth in a tight frown. "Not now, Mike."

Mikey's smile hardly faltered. "No, seriously, Leo. Taste this!" Suddenly, he pulled a large green bowl out from behind his back, and lifted a dripping wooden spoon toward Leo's face.

Leo wasn't sure which was worse, the way it looked, or the way that it smelled. It was a drippy white mixture with large, chalky lumps that smelled like a mixture of sweat and Mikey's socks. Leo scowled and pushed the spoon back toward his brother. The liquid in the bowl sloshed dangerously in the bowl from the sudden impact. "No. Now leave me alone."

"No, just taste it!!" Mikey thrust the concoction toward him again. A large, gooey blob fell from the spoon and landed with a loud SPLAT on Leonardo's foot.

Leo looked down, the fire rekindling in his eyes. "What part of leave me alone do you_not_ understand?!" He bellowed before violently pushing past Michelangelo. Mikey stumbled backwards, nearly tumbling down the stairs, some of the mystery mixture splashing onto his hands.

"Geez!" He called loudly. "What crawled up your shell and died?!" The sound of Leo's door being viciously slammed was his only answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Raphael stocked the dark streets, his mood not diminishing. In all honesty, he couldn't even remember what he and Leo had been bickering about, but he was still livid and had no intentions of calming down anytime soon. Right now, he was just looking for some heads to bash in. Gritting his teeth, he took off at a run toward the nearest fire escape. His best approach would be an attack from the roofs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearly midnight. Four hours had passed since the scuffle in the lair. The broken wooden pieces of the shattered piece of furniture had been cleaned up and apologies had been given and received. Leo primarily did the giving while Mikey and Donny received. Now, the three brothers sat peacefully in the living room watching television. Shortly after Leo's outburst at Michelangelo, Mikey tried to get Donny to try his mystery batter, with approximately the same result, minus the yelling. The lumpy white mixture now lay in the bottom of the trash can.

The current show ended. While the credits rolled, Michelangelo leaned over the couch to Leonardo. "So, do you suppose Raph is doing alright?"

Leo didn't turn his eyes from the television. "He's fine."

Mikey thought about this for awhile. "Yeah . . .but how do you _know_?"

Leo gave an exasperated sigh and turned toward his youngest brother. "Because he's Raph, and he's always fine. He just needs to take some time to cool down a bit."

The orange masked brother sat back content, yet still concerned. True, Raphael usually spent a large chunk of time topside when he needed to calm down, but it usually didn't last much past midnight. There were too many dangers in the dark to take on alone.

Leo saw Michelangelo out of the corner of his eye, and his expression softened. "Look, Mikey," he said softly as he placed a hand on his youngest brother's knee, "Raph will be just fine. You'll see. Soon, he'll be stomping through that door, the same hot-headed guy. We'll probably even wish that he stayed out."

Finally, Mike cracked a smile. "Yeah, you're right. We may even get into _another _fight, just so he'll leave again!"

"Yeah, we probably will." Leo grinned before he caught Mikey in a head lock and rubbed the top of his dome with his knuckles. Mikey squealed as he tried to squirm out of his brother's hold.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were 4, no; maybe 5 masked Foot Soldiers in the alley. Raph stood in the middle of them, spinning slowly as he twirled his sais. They glittered in the street light. An evil grin crossed his hard features. It had been a good night.

First, he had stopped some punk from stealing an older woman's purse. The delinquent had given him a run for his money, but in the end, Raph had been able to run him down, and tackle him at the knees. The air in the thief's lungs expelled violently in a loud WHOOSH as Raphael landed on top of him. Growling slightly, Raph snatched the purse out of the criminal's clutches. The man's eyes widened and he whimpered slightly when he focused on Raph's red mask, green face, and domed head. Choosing to ignore this action, Raph sneered angrily before tying the man up. The authorities could handle the rest.

Next, Raph had stopped 3 thugs in an alley from mugging a girl in her early 20s. This had been slightly easier than the purse-nabber, since they decided not to run. But, they still put out one heck of a fight!

Raphael had to duck out of the way as a long piece of chain came flying at his head. In one fluid motion, he kicked his leg out and swiped the legs of one of the thugs out from beneath him. He hit the ground hard, the force knocking him unconscious. Raph jumped up and caught another one of the thugs off guard with a solid kick to the chest. The thug fell back with a grunt, surprised, before slamming against the side of a building, knocking him out.

Before Raph had a chance to locate the third thug, a solid blow hit him hard on from behind, knocking him harshly to the pavement onto his plastron. The girl screamed and Raph rolled quickly, just as a piece of pipe slammed into the ground directly where Raph had been lying.

Flipping quickly to his feet, Raph glared at the thug, his sais glinting menacingly. "Is that how you want to play?" He said through gritted teeth. "Didn't your mother teach you how to play nice?"

Before the thug could respond in any way, Raph lunged. The thug was thrown off guard and swung the pipe clumsily toward Raph's head. Raph sideswiped it easily befor leaping in the air and landing a powerful kick to the thug's abdomen. The thug staggered back, his breath lost. Before he could straighten up, Raph connected a punch to the thug's head, which caused him to crumple helplessly to the pavement.

Breathing heavily, Raph sheathed his sais. Quiet crying caught his ears and he noticed the young woman crouched in the shadows by the dumpster, her eyes wide, as she clutched her purse tightly in her hands. Tentatively, Raphael took a step toward the girl, his arm slightly raised toward her, his fingers stretched.

"It's OK. . ." he guaranteed softly. He stopped and pulled back slightly at the girl's reaction. Her eyes opened even more, tears falling freely down her cheeks, her mouth open in a silent scream. He sighed, but before he could attempt to check on the girl again, the sound of sirens in the distance caught his ears. Apologetically, he glanced at the girl before glancing at the unconscious thugs, and then toward the fire escape. The sirens got louder and Raph took a step toward the ladder.

"I'm sorry," he said stupidly as he grasped the first rung. "The police will take care of you." He was barely up the ladder before the squad cars screeched to a halt. Gasping for breath, Raph looked down on the unfolding scene. The red and blue lights bounced crazily off the walls. Before the police had a chance to look up and see the turtle looming over the side of the building, he turned and ran, leaping silently across to another rooftop.

Now, the situation in the alley with the Foot was building up to be the perfect end to the perfect night. The Foot Soldiers started to swirl carefully around the red masked turtle and Raph felt his adrenaline kick in. This was going to be fun! The first came from the front. Raph front flipped over him and roundhouse kicked him from behind before his attacker could turn around. The Soldier fell into another, their limbs tangling as they fell to the pavement. Raph performed a front flip over them and landed in front of another Foot Solider. In one practiced motion, Raph gave a high spinning kick. While still in his rotation, he dropped low and executed a spinning kick that took the Soldier out at the knees.

With three down, Raph turned his attention to the final two. His sais twitched in his hands as he slowly advanced on them, an malevolent smile below his fiery eyes. They attacked at once, slightly catching Raph off guard. Normally, this wouldn't have been so bad, but unfortunately, Raph realized, as a foot connected with his plastron, that these two fighters were much more skilled than the previous three. He punched, hard, but that was also blocked. He drew back, his arm throbbing and his chest sore. Finally, gritting his teeth until it almost hurt, he jumped back between them, his kicks and punches being thrown blindly, his adrenaline taking over. The Soldiers had nothing to counter this, and it wasn't long before a spread-leg jump kick finished both of them off.

Raph landed softly and looked at his defeated opponents, his breathing hard. "What?!? Is that all you got?!" He yelled victoriously at the crumpled bodies on the floor. "Come on back when you're worthy enoug—"

Everything went black as a hard blow landed on the back of his head, cutting his words off abruptly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Leonardo awoke with a start. The lair was dark except for the white, noiseless fuzz that the television was emitting. Disoriented, he looked around. Donatello was sprawled in the arm chair, his feet propped up on the recliner, one arm above his head, while the other drooped lifelessly over the edge of the armrest. His neck was cricked at an awkward angle, his head almost touching his shoulder, and his mouth was slightly agape. As Leo watched, Donny twitched slightly in his sleep. His head straightened for a brief moment, as a few drowsy, incoherent words mumbled from his mouth. He smacked his lips together a few times to try and rewet his mouth, and then his head lolled to the side, his body still as his mouth fell open again.

Looking around, Leo noticed that Michelangelo had taken possession of the majority of the couch. Mikey was lying flat on his plastron, one arm and leg dangling dangerously over the side. His other arm was thrown carelessly over Leo's lap, as his head found rest on Leo's thigh. Soft snoring emerged from his beak. Leo smiled and stretched, careful not to disturb his youngest brother. He brought his hand up to his neck and attempted to massage his sore muscles. Apparently, his neck had also fallen into a terrible angle after he had fallen asleep.

Squinting toward the television, he sighed and put a hand on Mikey's shoulder. "C'mon bro. . . time to get up," he coaxed as he shook gently.

Michelangelo jolted, his body twitching violently. Yet, instead of opening his eyes, he only hugged Leo's lap even tighter, his fingers digging into the outside of his thigh, as he brought his legs up to his chest, and mumbled something about fighting squirrels.

Looking down and grabbed Mikey's fingers firmly, yet gently and pulled up. Mikey's brow furrowed in protest, and he squirmed away from Leonardo's grasp, latching onto his lap with viselike strength. Leo bit back the curse that threatened to escape his lips. He dropped his hand in exasperation and looked over at Donny, who was sleeping peacefully.

"Donny?" His whispered quietly. Donatello remained calm. "Donny? . . .uh, bro? Don! Wake up, man!" His voice got steadily stronger, until Donny stirred slightly in his sleep. "Yeah, that's right. Open your eyes, dude."

Donny opened his eyes slowly, blinking rapidly in the harsh white fuzz of the television, and rubbed his sore neck. Leo silently waved his arms to get his brother's attention. Sleepily, Donny finally turned toward the couch. A questioning look crossed his face.

"A little help please?" Leo asked quietly as he pointed down at the death grip Mikey was exerting on his lap.

Donny laughed softly as he put the footrest down and stood up slowly. Making his way over to the couch, he looked at the predicament that Leo had found himself in.

"I can't get him to let go," Leo said pleadingly. "Every time I try, he just tightens his grip."

Donny leaned down, grabbed Mikey's arm with both hands, and pulled. A low growl formed in Mikey's throat, and he dug his fingers even tighter into Leo's thigh. Leo bit back a cry of pain as Donny erupted into a fit of laugher. "It's not funny!" Leo said through clenched teeth.

"OK, OK. . ." Donny said between gasps. "We'll do it on a count. I'll count to 3, and you slide out before he can latch on again." Leo nodded, and positioned his arms on the couch better.

"Alright . . . 1, 2. . . 3!!" Donny pulled hard on Mikey's limp arm at the same moment Leo slid his body out from under Mike. Michelangelo's head fell heavily to the couch, yet he still remained calm.

Stretching, Leo looked at Donny, who had a slight grin on his face. Leo scowled. "Shut up," he said crossly, until he thought a bit about the situation. Finally, a smile crossed his face, and he began to laugh. Donny joined in, his laugh rich and full.

Finally, the two brothers straightened up, composed. Donny looked down at the youngest turtle, who had curled tightly into the fetal position. "He probably shouldn't stay out here."

Leo nodded. "Yeah, help me get him up."

Bending, each brother took an arm and gently pulled Mikey into an upright position. Mikey complied, but not without a scowl. Gently shaking his shoulder, Donny leaned close to his face. "Mike? Hey. . .Mikey? Open your eyes, pal." Mikey cracked a sleepy eye with a groan.

"That's right, pal. Up we go." Leo prodded lightly, as he pulled Mikey to a standing position. "Time to go to bed."

With Leo and Donny's arms holding him up slightly, Mikey shuffled his feet groggily toward his room. Once at his bed, he flopped, unceremoniously onto his plastron, unconscious before his head hit the pillow. Donny looked at Leo and they both stifled a laugh before Donny tenderly covered Mikey's sleeping form. Leo bent down and carefully untied the orange mask that covered their youngest brother's face, and then draped it over the headboard.

Before turning, Leo lovingly ran his hand over his brother's head. "Sleep tight, Mike."

As they walked quietly from the room, Donny looked at Leo. "What time is it, anyway?" He whispered quietly.

Leo glanced at Mikey's bedside clock before closing the door noiselessly. "Nearly 4:00."

Donny sighed, exhaustion covering his normally serine features. "Raph didn't wake us up when he came back?"

"Apparently not. Maybe we should check on him."

Donny nodded and silently followed Leo to the door of Raphael's room. Cautiously, Leo turned the knob and cracked open the door, being very observant to keep quiet. Sticking his head in the door, he let his eyes adjust to the darkness and peered toward Raph's bed. He expected to see Raph's dark form, sleeping under the covers, except only a disheveled bed hit his eyes.

His eyes widening, Leo fully opened the door, and squinted toward the bed. "Raph?" He called audibly.

"What's wrong?" Donny asked, looking over Leo's shoulder.

Leo turned. "He's not there."

"What?" Donny pushed past Leonardo and looked into the room. The normal mess of exercise equipment and random gadgets were there, but their red-masked brother was not. Instead, the blankets were crumpled at the end of the bed, and the pillows were scattered aimlessly. Donny walked up to the bed and placed a hand on the mattress. It was cold. "Should we wake Master Splinter?" He asked, concerned.

Leo thought about it for awhile. Finally, he shook his head. "No. I'm sure everything is fine. He probably just lost track of the time." Donny gave him a look, but Leo continued before Donatello could contest his explanations. "You just go to bed. Everything will be better in the morning."

Donny opened his mouth to protest, but he knew the look Leo was giving him. It was his "leader" look, and he knew that there was nothing he could say or do to make him change his mind. Sighing loudly, he finally obeyed, and turned toward his room. "Goodnight, bro. You wake me if you need me."

Leo broke out of thought. "Yeah, absolutely. Goodnight, bro." He sunk back into his thoughts. Donny saw a look (fear?) cross his face, and opened his mouth to say something. However, he decided against it, and walked away toward his own room. Leo stood outside Raph's room for a few moments more, his mind reeling. Finally, he convinced himself that Raph was just being irresponsible and needed more time to cool off, and he turned back toward the living room. Sitting down heavily on the couch, he covered up with a blanket and watched the door, willing Raphael to walk through it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raphael felt as if he had been hit by a Mac Truck. His head was throbbing, and he could feel dark, sticky liquid slowly tricking down the back of his head. He could feel that he was lying on a cold, hard surface, but he refused to open his eyes and see _where_ he was lying. Moving his arms toward his head slightly, terror filled him from head to foot. His hands were bound tightly in front of him with what felt like cold, heavy chains. Struggling in a silent panic, he finally pried an eye open yet even that insignificant act caused his head to pound in protest.

A new terror, one that he had never experienced, built in the pit of his stomach. He was surrounded by darkness. He could not see his hands in front of him, what was binding him, or any other surrounding. _I'm blind . . . oh God, please help me! _His eyes wide, he looked around, although he knew that it wouldn't matter. He realized that he could be in a room that was 100 feet wide with 3,000 other captives (or enemies for that matter), or he could be in a room that was barely taller than he was, completely alone.

After a few frightening minutes, his logic kicked in. Or, at least it was what he told himself to calm down. _You're not blind, Raph . . . the lights are just off._ Taking some control, he pulled himself painfully upright, and then squeezed his eyes shut again as the pain in his head caused bright little lights to explode before him. Gasping for breath, he gave himself a quick once over. He was bruised and tattered, but alive.

His breathing back to normal, he finally tried to figure out where he was. His hands were bound tightly at the wrists by thick, heavy shackle-like chains. He ran his hands across the floor and found that these shackles were connected to the wall by a long, single piece of chain. This at least gave him some freedom for movement. Feeling out in the darkness, he couldn't feel anything, or anybody within arms reach. No walls, no windows, no arms or legs, only desolate abyss. Moving any further than his arm length caused terrible pain to course through his body, so he pulled back, leaning heavily against the wall, his eyes screwed shut.

Opening his eyes again, he stared into the darkness. He had never been afraid of the dark before, but this was a new gloom. The darkness seemed to go on forever. One minute made him feel as if a wall were right before his eyes, then the next, the shadows were endless. He wanted to fight, to kick and scream, to cry out like a caged animal, but he bit the inside of his cheek instead. He didn't know who else was in this darkness, or even if his captors knew he was awake yet. Being silent might be his best bet of staying alive. Finally, exhaustion and pain overcame his tired body, and he slid, helplessly down the wall. Curling up in the fetal position, tears began to fall silently from his eyes as he hugged his knees to his chest and let the darkness swallow him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The sound of someone moving around the Lair woke Leonardo from his sleep. He was lying uncomfortably on the couch, his neck bent at an odd angle, his arm dangling off the side, and the blanket that he had been covering up with in a pile by his feet. Sitting up sorely, he looked around in confusion until he remembered the situation of the night before. The arm that was hanging off the couch was now tingling, and Leo clenched and unclenched his fist slowly in an attempt to get feeling back as he looked around for a clock: 7:30. Standing up, he walked slowly and sorely, toward the kitchen, where someone was digging through the cupboards.

Mikey turned and grinned at his older brother. "Morning, bro!" He said cheerfully as he took down a bowl. "Want some breakfast?"

Leo ignored his cheerfulness. "Where's Donny?"

"Still sleeping, why?" Mikey asked as he poured himself some cereal.

"Have you seen Raph yet this morning?"

Mikey poured milk over his cereal and took a big bite before answering. "No. You sure you don't want some cereal?" He asked with his cheeks full.

Leo ignored him again and turned toward the bedrooms. Walking briskly, he stopped by Raph's room. Taking a deep breath, he put his hand on the doorknob and pushed gently. His heart jumped and caught in his throat. It was the same as last night. The bedding hadn't moved, nor was there a new body print where Raph might have slept. His mind swarming, he stared at the empty bedroom, unable to comprehend what exactly was going on.

"Yo, dude. What are you doing?"

Leo jumped violently at the sound of Michelangelo's voice behind him. Leo turned toward him. "I need you to go get Donny."

"But he's aslee-" Mikey started, but stopped when he saw his brother's face. Something was definitely wrong.

"Just go wake him. Tell him it's an emergency."

Mikey turned without objection and disappeared into Donny's room. Leo could hear words, although he couldn't make them out, followed by quick movements as Donny struggled out of bed. Both brothers came quickly. Donny was wide awake, yet was still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Mikey had a mixed look of confusion and worry. Donny got to Leo first. After looking in Raph's room, the two older turtles began conversing, quietly, in each others' ears. Unable to hear, Mikey shifted his weight from each foot impatiently.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. "What's going on?!" He said loudly, causing his brothers to break apart and look at him in surprise.

Leo looked at Donny, as if for support, before turning toward his youngest brother. "Mikey, Raph is missing."

Michelangelo looked at each brother, his brow furrowed. "What?"

"He never came home last night." Donny explained.

Mike pushed past his brothers and peered into Raphael's room. The same disheveled mess met his eyes, yet his brother did not. "Why didn't we do something last night? Why didn't you wake me?" He turned angrily.

"I thought he would be back in the morning." Leo explained dumbly. He didn't know how else to explain it.

Mikey gestured toward the empty room. "Well, obviously he's not!"

Donny took a step forward and placed a hand on Michelangelo's shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll find him."

Mikey pulled away, fire in his eyes. "How do you know? We have no _idea _where he's at! We don't even know if he's alive!"

Leo felt a terrible pang in his chest. Mike was right. And this was all his fault. He cursed himself. If only he hadn't have been so damn hot-headed. He could have cooled himself down sooner. He could have stopped himself from pushing Raph's buttons. He could have stopped Raph from going topside. He blinked rapidly a few times as hot, wet tears building at the back of his eyes.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, he finally calmed himself and switched back into "leader" mode. "No," he said forcefully. "We are going to find him."

Mikey and Donny looked at him. "How?" Mike asked quietly, despair replacing his recent anger.

"I don't know yet, but we'll figure out a way." Leo said, gently placing a hand on both of his brothers' shoulders._ And if he's not hurt or in trouble, I swear I'm going to kill him when he comes home._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raphael was shivering. He had slept fretfully and woken often, his dreams consisting of darkness and dying alone. Now, he lay on the floor, the cold seeping deep into his bones. About the third time he had woken, murky shadows still staring him in the face, he had attempted to feel where he was. Crawling silently, his bound hands making the simple act difficult, he had moved until the chain on the wall pulled taut, restricting him. He figured he had moved about 5 feet, yet emptiness was the only thing that his outstretched hands could feel. Keeping the chain extended, he crawled in an arc around where the chain was connected firmly to the wall, occasionally sticking his hands out. Yet, he still felt nothing.

He didn't know how long it took him: A few minutes, or perhaps a few hours. But, he could now feel exhaustion and frustration taking over his body again. His questions remained unanswered. He didn't know where he was, how big the room was, who his captors were, or if there even was a way out. Perhaps he was buried in an underground bunker and people were walking over him right now, oblivious to the fact that he was under them, chained, scared, and hurt: Just like an animal. His mind began to reel again and poisonous thoughts started to invade his mind; thoughts of monsters, loneliness, and death. His normally strong demeanor was shattering, and he wasn't sure if he could handle it anymore. Finally, he gave in, tightly curling his body, and attempted to sleep.

Now, he was awake again. He had lost count of the number of times he had woken up. Both his dreams and reality were surrounded in terrifying darkness, and they were beginning to blur together so closely that Raph couldn't differentiate between the two. Lying silently on his back, he tried not to cry. His thoughts drifted to his brothers and Master Splinter. Were they even worried? Did they know he was in trouble? Were they out looking for him right now? He shut his eyes in a silent prayer, willing any one of them to feel his cry, tears building at the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill over his cheeks.

However, before the tears could fall, a light, as bright and hot as the sun, turned on, illuminating the entire room in its yellow fire. Accustomed to the darkness, Raph screamed out in pain as the light assaulted his eyes, completely blinding him. Like a cockroach, Raph scrambled for some sort of cover, yet he could find none. Instead, he pulled himself up against the wall, and curled himself in as tight a ball as he could, in an attempt to protect himself against his unseen enemy.

The light was hot, something that should have been welcome to his shivering body, yet it was too hot. He could feel his skin beginning to glow under the harsh rays. It was also bright, which was a great change from the darkness that he had grown so accustomed to. Yet, it was so bright, that it might as well have been dark. He still couldn't see anything around the room. He shivered against the wall, but this time not from the cold. Instead, terror filled his entire body. His hands were pressed against the wall, in an attempt to melt through the solid concrete.

Before he could sort anything out, a God-like voice boomed. It echoed around the room, making it sound like it came from all corners. "WHERE ARE THE OTHERS?"

_Others? What others? _Raph's mouth was dry. He didn't think he could speak, even if he had the words.

"TELL ME WHERE THE OTHERS LIKE YOU ARE!"

_Others like me. . . What? Others like. . . oh God. . .my brothers._ Raph stared wide eyes into the blinding light, his heart pounding against his plastron.

"YOU ARE GOING TO DIE DOWN HERE. IT CAN EITHER BE PAINFUL, OR MERCIFUL. NOW, TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!"

Shaking his head, Raph pressed his lips together, refusing to talk. Suddenly, unbearable pain shot through his body. He screamed as his shackles were electrified, sending jolts of energy from his wrists to the rest of his body. He clenched his teeth together and bit back the scream that threatened to rip from his throat as a second wave hit him.

"TELL ME!"

Raphael built as much strength as he could. "No!" He choked out, his voice shaky.

"SO, YOU PICK THE HARD WAY. WE'LL SEE HOW LONG YOU LAST."

And, just as quickly as it had appeared, the voice and light went away, plummeting Raphael back into the darkness. He could almost swear that the darkness was darker than before, yet he knew that was impossible. Swallowing heavily, he tried to comprehend what had just occurred. Yet, his mind could not focus. With the light gone, his adrenaline began to plunge and pain began to emanate from every part of his body. He used all of his remaining strength to focus, yet he could feel himself begin to slip. Breathing heavily, he gave a last feeble attempt to keep his eyes open, but quickly slumped against the wall and slipped into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The three brothers sat in silence around the kitchen table. No one heard the quiet steps of Master Splinter as he entered silently from his bedroom. At first, he was surprised to see three of the four turtles awake so early, yet as soon as he saw his sons' faces, he knew that something was not right.

"What is wrong, my sons?" He asked gently. The teenagers jumped at the sound of their sensei's voice. They looked at each other, silently willing someone other than themselves to speak.

Finally, Leonardo answered, his shoulders slumping. "Raphael never came home last night."

Splinter fell deep into thought. Leo tried to read the emotions on his face, but there were none. He did not look either angry or scared. "What has been done?" He asked, looking up at last.

"We called his shell cell." Donny replied. "There was no answer."

Splinter nodded silently. Finally, he looked at each of his sons. "I will need to meditate, but fear not, my sons. Raphael is strong. He shall return home." With that, he turned and shuffled slowly and quietly from the room. The turtles watched him leave and sat in miserable silence.

Suddenly, Michelangelo slammed his fist into the table, causing the other two to jump. "We have to do something!"

"I know, but what?" Donny asked.

"I don't know, but we can't just _sit _here!"

Leo wasn't listening to his brothers' conversation. Instead, he was deep in thought. Abruptly, he turned to Donny. "Don, the shell cell!"

Donny stopped talking to Mikey and turned to his oldest brother, a quizzical look on his face. "Leo, we already tried that. . ."

Leo waved his hand at him. "I know. But, is there a way you can find it . . . electronically?"

Donny's eyes lit up. "It will take time, but I might be able to look for its electrical signal. If it works, the location of it will shine like a beacon on my computer. And if it's still on him—"

Leo grinned. "Exactly! Why don't you go get started on that and Mikey and I will go topside and start looking in Raph's usual hangouts. Perhaps we can find some clues."

"But it's broad daylight!" Mikey said nervously, his eyes wide.

"I know," Leo said putting his hand on his youngest brother's shoulder. "But we don't have any time to spare. We'll just have to stay out of sight."

Mikey swallowed hard and nodded before standing up. Silently, he turned and went to his room to get his trench coat and hat. Leo gave Donny a half smile and followed suit. When Mikey and Leo were ready, the three brothers stood by the door to the elevator.

"Be careful," Donny said sincerely to each brother.

"We will," Leo said as he placed his hat on his domed head. His heart was beginning to pound against his plastron. He had never been this nervous to get topside before. "Let us know as soon as you know anything."

Donny nodded and clapped each brother firmly on the shoulder. Without another word, the brothers turned from one another and separated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Mikey watch where you're going!" Raphael screamed as his youngest brother nearly ran him over on his skateboard. Mikey laughed and continued to zoom around the lair._

_The lair was warm and homey, despite the mess. Raph could hear Leo in the dojo, working out. Donny was in the kitchen cooking something, and although it didn't smell particularly appetizing, Raph's stomach still growled violently. He felt happy and safe at home, surrounded by family. This was a feeling he had not felt for awhile. _

_Walking toward the kitchen, Mikey almost hit him again on his skateboard. Raph yelled out again. He was annoyed, but inwardly he laughed. One could not help but love the orange-masked turtle, irritating as he was. Shaking his head, a small smile on his lips as Mikey continued to fly around the room on his skateboard, Raph walked into the kitchen. Donatello was hunched over something, stirring frivolously. Flour covered the counters and floor as well as his face and arms. _

_Raph laughed out loud at the sight. Donny turned, surprised. Then, a goofy grin spread across his face. "Dude, what are you doing?" Raph asked._

_Donny opened his mouth, but no words came out._

_"What?" Raph asked, his brows furrowing._

_Donny opened his mouth again: silence. Raph took a step toward his brother, his arm outstretched. Donny got further away. Frustrated, Raph took another step toward Donny. Donny remained the same distance away. Taking controlled steps, Raphael continued to walk toward Donny, but the distance remained the same. Panic overcoming frustration, Raph began to run. But, no matter how fast he ran after his brother, he couldn't get any closer to him. _

_Around him, the kitchen began to melt. Black started in the corners of the room and began to drip, ghastly down the walls. Raph took his eyes from his brother and looked down. Blackness was pooling around his feet, spreading quickly across the floor. Feeling claustrophobic, Raph gasped for breath as the blackness overwhelmed him. Looking up to where Donny used to be, he felt his heart beat faster. Donatello, Michelangelo, and Leonardo were all standing together, but were far in the distance. _

_Yelling, he began to run toward them, panicked, his arm outstretched. They laughed, happy, and beckoned to him. His lungs were beginning to burn, but no matter how hard he ran, they always moved faster and soon they began to pull away. Shortly, they were so far in the distance Raphael had trouble differentiating which brother was which. He could still hear them laughing as they were swallowed by the darkness._

_Looking around, he was surrounded by shadows again, empty and alone. His lungs felt as if they were about to burst, his breathing coming in gasps, as he slumped to the ground, defeated. Hyperventilating, his gasps soon turned to sobs that wracked his body. Tears fell openly down his face, soaking his mask, his hands, and his lap. He could barely hold himself upright and he allowed his body to crumple onto the black floor and he wailed like a hurt beast. Tears fell for his brothers, for his home, for his loneliness, and for his stupidity. If only he had been able to control his damn temper. He was alone again, and there was nothing he could do about it. _

Raph woke with a start, surrounded by the familiar darkness. As he moved his head, he realized that his mask was wet with tears. His heart ached, as if a piece were missing. He could still feel the lair, smell Donny's cooking, hear Leonardo in the dojo, and sense the presence of his brothers. Yet, he never felt so alone. His wrists were raw, his neck and body were stiff, and his stomach growled aggressively, making him realize how hungry he was. Curling himself against the pain, he shut his eyes, scared of dreaming, but even more afraid to stay awake.

Before he could slip back into unconsciousness, the bright, hot light was back, causing his eyes to throb in pain and his heart to leap into his throat. Holding his ground, Raphael clenched his jaw and waited for the voice to boom, and the pain to begin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Up on the roof, Leonardo and Michelangelo ran, finding cover wherever they could. They had already visited a hangout that was frequented by delinquents and a strip of street that had horrific amounts of crime, yet both were desolate and lacked any clues that pointed toward Raph. Now, they were searching alleyways that Raphael spent time at, fighting thugs. The first three alleys had given them nothing to advance their search, and the brothers were beginning to feel hopeless. There had been a few scary instances when they were almost seen by unexpected humans. At the last minute, Leo had been able to pull Mikey down behind a dumpster, concealing them.

Now, dropping quickly and noiselessly from the roof, they were in a fourth alley, and they began to search amongst the shadows, looking for anything that might lead them to their brother. Sighing loudly, Mikey allowed his emotions to show on his face. Leo looked at him, worried about the exhaustion and despair that fell over his normally upbeat features. They would need to take a break soon.

Walking over to Mike, Leo used hand signals to point to the roof. Mikey nodded in understanding and turned toward the ladder. Sighing outwardly, Leonardo followed him slowly, his eyes sweeping the perimeter one final time. He kicked a piece of newspaper and stopped in his tracks. Something glittered metallically back at him. Bending down quickly, Leo fumbled with his shell cell and rapidly called Donatello.

"Donny? Hey, I think we got something here."

Mikey stopped two rungs up the ladder when he heard his brother's excited voice, and he turned around. Leo was crouched near the ground, talking hurriedly to Donny. Walking over, he peered over Leo's shoulder and his heart caught in his throat. His fear was instantly renewed. Leo was holding one of Raph's sais.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The light went out, and Raph turned and retched violently onto the floor, although there was nothing in his stomach to come up. His body shook with dry heaves and gasps, and tears streamed from his eyes. Finally spent, he collapsed, the smell of his recent actions harshly invading his nostrils. He tasted blood in his mouth, and he realized that as his teeth were tightly clenched, he had been painfully biting the inside of his cheek. Now, blood dripped slowly into his mouth from the wound, and although he had to fight back the urge to vomit again, the taste was almost a relief. It showed him that he was still alive, and this new pain cancelled out the burning in his wrists and body and brought him back to reality.

Gathering his strength, he felt slightly renewed, a fire building in his chest. They couldn't defeat him. No matter how they tried. Stiffly, Raph pushed himself up into a sitting position, his body screaming. Ignoring the pain, he turned on his hands and knees and found the thick chain that was bound to the shackles. Running his hands up the chain, he followed it to where it connected to the wall and, bracing his feet solidly against the concrete, he pulled with all of his strength. Holding his breath, a guttural growl emerged from low in his throat until lights began to explode in front of his eyes, and his head throbbed in protest. Panting, he swallowed the bile that attempt to escape his mouth, and then adjusted his grip on the chain and pulled again. His hands and biceps, stiff and sore, began to burn, but Raph grit his teeth even harder as he willed himself to hold on.

Suddenly, his grip slipped, causing Raphael to scream in pain as his left palm was sliced open on a jagged piece of metal. Pulling his hand against his plastron, he felt his rage build, and he screamed. He screamed like an animal as he pulled savagely at his restraints. Like a madman, his mind blank with rage, he grabbed a hold of his left shackle with his right hand and pulled manically. Gritting his teeth against the pain, he tried to make his left hand as small as possible, but the shackle only dug into the underside of his palm. Blood from his recent wound dripped down his wrist, and Raph attempted to use it as a makeshift lube. Twisting his wrist, he jerked his hand sporadically and screamed again as the metal cut into his flesh. Spinning onto his knees, he brought his hands between his legs, and used this new position to gain leverage. He pulled until he couldn't stand the pain anymore, his grunts turning into an openmouthed yell. The open wound on his palm gushing now, Raph let go of his throbbing wrist, and sat panting, rage still filling his veins, his throat raw and sore.

"Aren't you going to show yourself?!?" Raph stood up and yelled into the darkness. "You think you've shown me pain? Come down here and I'LL SHOW YOU PAIN, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!!!" He sat heavily, his breathing short and quick, his entire body throbbing in a mixture of pain and adrenaline. The silence was almost as deafening as the darkness that surrounded him, and Raphael didn't even know if anyone heard his threats.

His question was answered as the voice echoed into the darkness. "Your spirit is impressive. But I guarantee you; your spirit will be broken."

Raphael felt his rage dissipate and is mouth go dry as a door, about 20 feet in front of him and slightly to his left, was opened. It gave off yellow rectangle of light that should have been comforting, but instead, Raph felt undisputed fear as he could make out a silhouetted black form.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearing dark again. After Leonardo and Michelangelo had found the sai in the alley and returned to the lair, their search had come abruptly to a halt. Donatello was still working on honing in on the electric signal of Raphael's shell cell and Master Splinter was still meditating in the dojo.

Leo paced around the living room, playing with the sai that was clutched tightly in both hands. In the alley, they had been able to tell that there had been a scuffle, but they were unable to find any further clues about Raph's whereabouts. Finally, the streets getting too cluttered, they had to retreat back into the safety of the sewers.

The day had been tense. Mikey had spent the majority of it sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the television set, which wasn't turned on. Leo had been continuously pacing, only stopping to check on Donny's progress. Nobody had eaten, and fatigue was starting to take its toll on the brothers.

Walking silently to Donny's room, Leo stuck his head in the doorway and rapped lightly on the doorframe. Donny turned, his eyes bloodshot.

Leo gave a small grin. "Hey man, how's it going?"

Donny shrugged, tension evident in his shoulders. "It's going, but it's slow. I still need some more time."

"You're doing great. But, you should probably take a break and get something to eat."

Donny nodded and stood up slowly. Stretching his back, he winced as his muscles lengthened.

Leo smiled again and clapped a hand on his Donny's shoulder as he walked past him. "You go get something ready, and I'll get Mikey."

As Donny walked slowly into the kitchen, Leo walked over to Mikey, who still looked comatose on the couch. "Hey, bro. Come get some food."

Mikey didn't turn his eyes from the blackened television screen. "I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat something. It's not going to help Raph if you starve yourself. We need all the strength we can get."

Too tired to argue, Mikey dragged himself upright and slowly trudged to the kitchen. Donny had put together some simple sandwiches and placed them on the table. The brothers sat heavily in silence and each picked up a sandwich. Before Leo took a bite, he shut his eyes and gave a silent prayer. _Please, Raph. Tell me you're okay. Give me a sign . . . tell me where you are. _

Slowly, he took a bite and chewed, not tasting any of it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raphael grunted and felt the wind escape his lungs as he was slammed viciously into the concrete wall. Before he could catch his breath, he felt the thick chain that was securing his hands being pressed ruthlessly into his neck. His mouth opened and closed, like a fish out of water, as the pressure increased. Unable to catch his breath, he feebly clawed at the constraint that was holding him to the wall.

A figure, hooded and draped in black, leaned forward. His voice rasped demonically directly in front of Raph's face. "Tell us what we want, and we will have mercy on you."

Taking as deep a breath as he could, Raphael spit venomously and the pressure on his neck instantly vanished. However, he didn't have time to be thankful before a blinding blow hit him in the face. Raph shook his head to clear the stars that had appeared before his eyes, and he felt blood dribbling slowly from his eyebrow. Slumping forward slightly, he gasped as his captor's foot connected with his ribs. Gasping, he fell onto the floor, unable to breathe, as he was kicked again brutally.

"Are you going to tell me, or not?"

Raph lay wheezing, unable to answer, even if he wanted to. The figure knelt on one knee and grabbed Raphael's throat, turning his face upward. Raph chocked as his captor's fingers tightened around his larynx.

"You are nothing . . . and you will not outlast me," the figure whispered. "I'll see you soon." Before Raph could do anything, the figure slammed his head into the floor. On impact, his eyes involuntarily rolled up into his head. The figure walked slowly from the room and the door swung shut loudly, sealing in the darkness.

_A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter is a little sporadic. I'm not terribly happy with it either. However, I was getting very frustrated attempting to find the right words to make my ideas come alive on paper. So, I just finished it and posted it (but hey, it's a work in progress, right?). Thank you all for reading, and __**especially**__ for reviewing. I have always had ideas that my work is not good enough to post, and your kind words really mean a lot to me! I promise, I'll try to make the next chapters better . . . unless, that is, you liked this chapter. Then, keep coming back! __ I'll try not to disappoint. Thanks again!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Thank you all for your kind words. I'm sorry this chapter took a little longer to get up, but I hope it will be worth your wait! Thanks again for reading (and especially reviewing). Enjoy!_

Chapter Seven

None of the brothers were surprised this time when Splinter came shuffling slowly into the kitchen. Hastily putting down his half eaten sandwich, Leonardo stood quickly and rushed over to his sensei. His eyes were the only question Splinter needed.

"Raphael is alive," he began.

Leo relaxed slightly, releasing the breath that he had been painfully holding.

"However," Splinter continued, "it was very difficult to find his aura. It faded many times, and disappeared at others. He is fighting, but it is a struggle. I could not find where he was; his aura was too weak. But, it is imperative that he is found quickly, my sons. He is strong, but his strength is already fading."

At these words, fear gripped Leo's heart again. Looking at Splinter, he carefully chose his words. "Is he—" his words caught in his throat. Taking a deep breath, he tried again. "Is he suffering?"

Splinters eyes were kind, yet slightly damp. Without speaking, he nodded his head twice.

Leo felt his legs almost give out underneath him. "Could you tell who his captors are?"

Splinter shook his head. "Darkness . . . everywhere. It felt so heavy. It was suffocating," he recounted, almost trancelike.

Leo felt rage build in his chest again. They needed to find him. Looking at his brothers, he didn't have to say a word before they nodded in understanding. Standing quickly, their dinner hardly touched, Donatello went straight back to his room and began working on his computer again. Michelangelo grabbed his trench coat and threw it on hastily. Placing his hat on his head, he bent and picked up Leo's coat and hat. Finally, he stood over by the door, impatiently shifting his weight from foot to foot.

Leo watched Mikey get ready before he turned toward Master Splinter. Placing a hand gently on his shoulder, he bent and looked him sincerely in the eyes. "We'll bring Raph home. I promise."

Splinter brought his hand up to his shoulder and put his old, gnarled hand on top of Leo's. His touch was gentle under years of calluses. "I know you will, my son. I have faith. But please, be careful. Do not allow your emotions cause you to rush into anything without thinking."

Leo smiled slightly and nodded. "Yes sensei."

Turning, he rushed over to Mikey. Throwing his coat over his shoulders, he watched as Mikey vanished out the door. Then, looking back at Master Splinter one last time, placed his hat on his head and turned, without a word, and disappeared out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He didn't know how long he had been there: hours, days, weeks, months? He couldn't tell anymore. One shadow-filled hour now blended seamlessly with the next. He drifted in and out of consciousness, sometimes unable to differentiate between the two. Occasionally, the bright, hot light with the booming voice would shatter the darkness, or the door to his left opened, the little yellow rectangle of light causing irrational fear to course through his veins. His body was broken and beaten, but his mind stayed as clear as he was capable of. Thoughts swirled relentlessly through his mind. Were his brothers still looking for him? Had they _ever _looked for him? Are _they_ even alive?

The terrifying thought assaulted his ideas and caused fear deep within his body. Had his captors already found them? Were they being tortured like he was? Were they already dead? Were his kidnappers laughing at his strength as they watched him stand his ground in silence? Were they just seeing how long he could last before his imminent death?

It had been awhile since he had last felt the light, heard the voice, or been visited by the figure draped in black. And, although the physical pain was beginning to dull, Raphael almost found the silent darkness more of a torture.

The longer he lay on the cold floor, the more his adrenaline disappeared, causing him to realize how hungry he was, and how damp the air was around him. Shivering, he curled against a stomach cramp that was so strong, it paralyzed his body. Gasping, he felt his mind start to slip into unconsciousness again, and he willed himself to stay sharp by running through lessons that Splinter had taught them in the dojo.

He coughed violently and curled tighter against himself, trying to gather any warmth. His eyes rolled, and he attempted to focus on anything, but in the darkness, there was nothing. His breathing shallow, he looked around the darkness. A small light was hovering, delicately, in the corner, dancing slightly. Raph stared at it, mesmerized.

As he watched, it danced more sporadically, growing and changing from orange to blue to purple. It stretched, oblong and loud, creating new shapes. Raph blinked rapidly, but it remained. Suddenly, it stretched into a mask . . . the mask of each of his brothers.

He knew it couldn't be true, but his mind was so tired, he descended deeply into the hallucination. His brothers smiled at him, their faces materializing into their bodies around him. Leonardo gently brushed his hot forehead, and Raph closed his eyes against the touch. Donatello held his hand, and Raph squeezed his in response as Mikey looked over Donny's shoulder, smiling.

He licked his dry lips. "You came . . ." he rasped quietly at his nonexistent brothers while tears formed in his eyes.

Leo smiled at him, his cold hand reassuring on Raph's forehead. Shutting his eyes in the serenity, Raphael wasn't sure exactly when he slipped silently into unconsciousness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been hours since their search on the surface. Leonardo and Michelangelo had looked relentlessly, vigorously fighting any enemies that got in their way, a new fire ignited within them. However, no matter where they looked, or how hard they fought, they were continuously presented with dead-end after dead-end. Finally, exhaustion overcame willpower and the brothers retreated tiredly to the safety of the sewers.

As soon as Leo was back in the Lair, he immediately went to go check on Donatello. Donny, looking like death warmed over, was working so hard on his computer that he didn't even hear Leo walk up behind him. He jumped violently as Leo placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

Rubbing his face, he sighed. "I keep getting close, but not close enough. I don't know what else to do."

"It's okay, bro. You should take a break . . . get some sleep."

Donny shook his head. "No. I'm so close . . ."

Leo heard the determination in his voice, and his heart slightly broke. Placing his hand on Donny's domed head, he rubbed lovingly. "Okay," he whispered. "Just don't stay up too late."

If Donny heard his last words, he didn't acknowledge his oldest brother. Instead, he placed his hands back on his keyboard and began to type again. Leo gave Donny's head one last rub before dropping his hand to his side and walking out of his room, the reverberating sound of keystrokes the only noise in the room.

Without glancing at Michelangelo, who had resumed his regular place on the couch in front of the blackened television, Leonardo walked slowly into the dojo and sat down heavily on one of the pads. Shutting his eyes, he cleared his mind, and focused on Raphael's aura, sinking deeply into his meditations.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Leonardo screamed in pain as the shackles around his wrists electrified. Flailing helplessly on the ground, Donatello and Michelangelo feebly fought off two black robed figures that were crouched over them. Blood dripped slowly down Michelangelo's face as the figure attacked him again. Donatello yelled, powerless to help his youngest brother, as he was battered brutally by his own black figure. Raphael sat in the corner, restricted, but unharmed. He watched helplessly as his brothers endured the torture, their screams echoing loudly around the room._

Raphael woke suddenly, a scream ripped from his throat. He looked around wildly, his brother's screams still ringing loudly in his ears. Finally, he oriented himself in the darkness and realized that it was simply a nightmare.

His nightmares had come more frequently and vividly, but he embraced them. Terrible as they were, he always knew that they were only nightmares when he finally woke up. Because of this, he had begun to find solitude in his nightmares as hallucinations had begun to take over his waking life. The hallucinations were worse than the nightmares. While reeling in hallucinations, Raph couldn't tell if it were reality or fantasy. There was no waking up to prove that they were not real. And this terrified Raph. He had never been one to allow his thoughts to control his life. It made him feel weak. Yet, he was having trouble controlling these.

While awake, Raph had to use all of his energy to focus, so the hallucinations wouldn't take over. Yet, if he focused on reality, the reality of hunger, chills, fever, and pain accompanied his every move.

His fever was worse now, and he found it more difficult to focus his thoughts. The damp floor made him shiver violently. His teeth chattered and clenched involuntarily, and he had trouble controlling the muscles of his body.

Survival skills had kicked in and he had resorted to licking the floor and walls for any moisture or salt; anything that could sustain his body just one day longer. It seemed like an eternity since he had last heard from his captors, and he silently wished that they would come back. Not only would the pain he would receive help him focus on reality, and potentially stop the heartbreaking hallucinations he had been enduring, but it would also ensure that his brothers were safe. That is, at least safe from the booming voice and the black robed figure.

His eyes widened as the colored spots began again in the corners of the room. Logic tried to convince him otherwise, but his fever didn't allow him to focus. Instead, tears fell silently from his eyes as he watched as the colors began to take shape.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opening his eyes warily, Leonardo looked around the dojo. He didn't know how long he had been meditating, but he could feel fatigue draining his body of all of his energy. Stretching, his muscles sore, he finally stood up and walked out of the dojo. It was dark in the living room, so he walked silently toward Donny's room. Looking inside, he sighed. Donatello was draped, unceremoniously, onto his desk, his face pressed against his keyboard. Tiptoeing into the room, Leo grabbed a spare blanket from the bed. Moving over to his brother, he carefully lifted Donny's head, slid the keyboard out from under it, and put it back, gently, onto the desktop. Then, he draped the blanket over Donny's shoulders, and retreated, silently from the room, the door clicking shut gently behind him.

Sneaking over to Mikey's room, Leo looked inside, and instantly, his heart caught in his throat. The same feeling that he had experienced a day ago filled his body as he looked at the empty bed of his youngest brother.

Turning wildly, Leo stumbled back toward the living room, his breathing irregular. Looking around in the dark, he looked for any sort of shape that might be Michelangelo. Finally, he looked over the back of the couch, and felt his heart slow down slightly. Mikey was lying, curled tightly in the cold, on the couch.

Walking around the couch, Leo grabbed a blanket and placed it gently over his sleeping brother. The fear and adrenaline that had been coursing through his body was beginning to dissipate, and his breath caught in his throat.

Sitting heavily in the armchair, his head in his hands, he finally succumbed to the emotions that he had been fighting back over the last 24 hours. Tears, hot and heavy, escaped from behind his lids, dripping down his face onto his hands. Biting his fist, sobs wracked his body, and he gasped for breath. Raphael's face danced in front of his eyes, and for the first time, he was filled with absolute helplessness.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Three days had passed since they had last seen Raphael. Tension and fatigue ran high in the Lair (when the turtles were there, that is). Donatello spent all of his time in the Lair continuing his work on finding the electrical signals of Raph's shell cell. From the time he woke up until the time he passed out on his keyboard, Donny hit obstacle after obstacle. At one point during the 2nd day, he had called Leo on his shell cell excitedly saying that he had found something. However, by the time Leo had gotten back to the Lair, Donny had to dismally relay the news that it was just another dead-end.

Leo and Mikey spent their time patrolling the streets, leaving shortly after the sun came up, and retreating to the safety of the sewers when the streets got too crowded. They also went back out after it got dark, coming home late and tired, before the sun appeared above the horizon. Each time, they looked for any clues, or anybody who might know Raph's whereabouts. However, thus far, every mission to the surface had resulted in a dead-end.

The turtles spent all of their waking energy in their search for Raphael. They worked relentlessly, slept fitfully, hardly ate, and it was starting to take a toll on their minds and bodies. Whenever Leo forced them to sleep, their dreams were plagued by ghoulish nightmares, and the sound of one of the brothers screaming echoed in the Lair deep in the night, waking up the others.

Even eating was a futile effort. Donny was never seen outside of his room, and although Leo brought food to his desk, it was hardly touched when he came to collect the dishes. Leonardo felt as if he were eating cardboard every time he forced food into his mouth, and Mikey had become physically ill any time food came near him. Over the last two meals, he actually had to bolt from the table with his hand pressed heavily over his mouth.

Splinter continued to meditate, hardly taking time off to eat or sleep, although he said it was becoming increasingly difficult, as Raph's aura was continuing to fade.

Leo felt absolute desperation from the time he opened his eyes until the time he forced himself to endure his nightmares in sleep. He had no more ideas, and he wasn't used to that. Willpower was the only thing that kept him going, as his strong demeanor was beginning to crack. Every day he was reminded of a scary fact: They were running out of time, and so was Raph.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He couldn't cry any more. The stomach cramps that had crippled his body had subsided, past the point of pain. He was weak. So weak that he couldn't move his body or lift his head. The only time his position was changed was when the black robed figure came into his solitude. He still felt the pain of both the physical attacks as well as the electric shocks, but it was dulled, almost dreamlike in his present state. Everything, from the nightmares to the hallucinations, felt like a trance. His fever created new images that both comforted and terrified him.

When the bright light appeared, Raphael barely flinched anymore. He no longer screamed in pain when his wrists felt like fire under the shackles. He merely grit his teeth together, an involuntary moan building in his throat, but never passing his lips.

The black robed figure came more often than the voice, asking the same questions each time, and creating new in innovative pain. He hadn't spoken in so long, he wasn't even sure he could form audible words if he wanted to.

The last time the figure appeared, once the brutal abuse had subsided, the figure bent low, his face near Raphael's ear. Hallucinations once again blinded him from reality. Instead of the figure, he saw Splinter and his brothers. He opened and closed his mouth, unable to speak, his lips and throat dry. They were saying something to him, but he was unable to make out the words. Instead, he pleaded with his eyes, hoping with his entire being that his brothers would understand and help him.

"Death is mercy. Tell me what I want, and I will grant you mercy," the black robed figure whispered, leaning directly in his ear, his hand painfully gripping Raph's throat.

Raphael's eyes rolled in response, his mouth open, slack and dry.

"Do you wish for death?" His voice dripping with venom, scowled the question. "I can help you . . . just say the word."

Raph blinked hard, attempting to clear his mind. Finally, the black robed figure swam in front of his eyes instead of his family.

Painfully, Raph inhaled. "No . . ." his voice rasped, barely above a whisper. The effort of speaking caused him to collapse into a fit of coughing.

The figure scowled audibly before he released his grip on Raph's throat roughly. "So be it . . . but I guarantee you will be wishing for death soon." He stood and stalked from the room, the door slamming heavily behind him.

In his dark solitude, he felt his mind slipping away. The words of the black figure echoed in his head, and now, completely empty, he _did_ wish for death. He would never tell his captors where his brothers were, but he prayed for their mercy. His brothers would understand. He just wasn't strong enough.

Tears that he didn't even know he had anymore began to fall, hot and slow, down his face. He thought of each brother, and his father. Their images danced in front of his eyes in the beautiful hallucination. As he looked into their faces, he realized that he was going to die down here, and would never see them again or hear their sweet voices. Unable to lift his head anymore, exhausted, fevered, and deprived of food, his eyes rolled in his head and his breathing was labored as he watched the faces of his family float in front of him.

The face of his oldest brother came into focus. It felt like years since he had seen him, spoken at—no _yelled_ at him. It was so long ago and he couldn't even remember why. Licking his dry lips, he attempted to reach out toward his brother's smiling face, but he was too weak.

"Leo . . ." he gasped. "Please . . ."

His words escaped him as Leo disappeared. Raph whimpered slightly until the face of Donatello materialized. Raph looked into the wise eyes of Donny, his own eyes pleading for the comfort that he knew Donny was capable of giving him. He longed to end his pain.

Donny disappeared, and Raph held back a sob when Michelangelo appeared before him. As Raph stared into Mikey's face, his signature grin plastered on his face, he smiled slightly. Mikey always had a way of making him feel better, even if Raphael never allowed Mikey to see it.

Finally, his father appeared before his eyes, and the tears fell freely. He longed to go back in time. To treat his family the way they deserved to be treated. He saw his sensei's warm eyes. He had taught him everything that he knew, and he never fully expressed his gratitude.

"I'm so sorry . . ." he whispered, his voice raspy. "I'm just not strong enough." He wasn't sure what hurt the most, admitting this to his Master, or admitting this to himself.

Before he could figure it out, his brothers appeared around Splinter, looking down at him. Fighting to find words between his sobs, he looked up at the thing that had saved his life in every way possible: his family.

"Pleas—" he began, but erupted into a fit of coughs. Raph gasped and regained himself. "Please . . . forgive me . . ." he whispered. His breathing labored between his sobs as he continued to look into the faces of his loved ones.

The figures of his family smiled and nodded their heads gently.

Raphael relaxed slightly. "I . . . love . . . you," he painfully whispered between sobs into the darkness as he finally found the words that he had never been able to say.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A yell reverberated around the Lair, and Leo woke with a start from the armchair. Leaping up, he ran, terrified toward the bedrooms to see from which brother the scream originated from. Mikey was sleeping soundly in his bed, so Leo ran down the hallway to Donny's room.

Turning into the doorway of the bedroom, he violently ran into Donny, who was running out of his bedroom. Falling back slightly, he watched as Donny fell heavily to the floor.

"Bro! Are you alright?" Leo asked, concerned as he reached his hand out to help his brother up.

Donny grabbed his hand. "I got it!"

Thrown off, Leo furrowed his brow. "What?"

"The signal! I found it!!" Donny said excitedly.

Leo let this sink if for a second. Suddenly, he felt a glimmer of hope. "You—you found it?"

Donny nodded. "It's down by the bay. But, if it's not on him—"

Leo cut him off. "I don't want to think about that until I can see it for myself. This is as big of a lead as we've had in three days."

Donny looked down at the floor and Leo noticed it. Grabbing him, he pulled him into a tight hug. "You did great, bro. This wouldn't have been possible without you."

Donny clung to him, and suddenly, the fatigue that had been building for the last three days surfaced. His shoulders shook with sobs, and Leo ran his hands caringly up and down his shell.

"It's okay . . . shhhh . . . it's okay," he murmured into Donny's ear. "We'll find him . . . it's okay."

Finally, Donny straightened. He sniffled loudly and wiped at his face with his hands. Clearing his throat, he finally spoke. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get Mikey and go get our brother back!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The streets were dark as the van moved silently down the road.

It didn't take more than a minute for Michelangelo to be alert when his brothers came into his room.

"We found his cell."

As soon as the words left Leonardo's mouth, Michelangelo was immediately awake. Struggling with tangled blankets, he was able to control himself from falling out of bed. Standing up, he didn't wait for any further explanation before he grabbed for his pads and mask.

Sheathing his nunchaku in his belt he looked up expectantly as his brothers stood and watched. "Well? What are we waiting for? Let's get out of here!"

The brothers didn't need any further prodding, and soon they were driving down the street toward the bay. It was silent in the cab of the van. The air was a thick mixture of excitement and fear.

As Donny carefully steered the van around a corner, he silently willed it to go faster. But he knew, as well as the rest of them, that rushing would gain them nothing more than trouble: trouble from authorities, trouble from enemies, or trouble from reckless driving. No matter what the cause, the brothers were not willing to put themselves into the situation. Raphael was counting on them.

The van turned another corner, slowly making its way toward the bay and Leo felt a twinge of excitement. This was close than they had come in days. Yet, he forced himself to calm down. Just because they found the cell did not mean that they had found Raphael. And even if they _had _found Raphael, they didn't know what condition he was in, or what enemies surrounded him. They needed to keep their heads on straight if they wanted to keep Raph alive.

If he even _was_ alive, that is.

The thought swarmed into his mind, poisoning his thoughts, and he physically shook his head, as if to erase it from his ideas.

Forcing himself to think of something different, he looked into the back seat. Mikey was sitting, still and silent, looking out the window. If Mike noticed him watching he never showed it and as he watched, Leo wondered what was going through his youngest brother's mind.

Probably the same terrible thoughts that continued to destroy his own mind. He studied Mike's face, but was unable to read any emotion. He just knew that Mike's normally vibrant green skin looked a little ashen.

Finally, he released a shaky breath and turned his gaze toward Donny. Donny was staring, unblinking, out the windshield. His hands were gripped so tightly on the steering wheel his knuckles had turned white. A stark contrast from his green forearms. His expression was hard, a deep frown controlling his naturally gentle features.

Looking at the side of his brother's face, Leo opened his mouth and immediately shut it again, like a fish out of water. He had no words for the first time in his life. Instead, he turned his gaze out the window.

The van resumed its tension-filled silence as the buildings flew by in a blur.

Leo had lost count of the number of silent pleas he had sent up, but as the car drove onward, he shut his eyes and prayed for Raphael again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He opened his eyes. Darkness. Always darkness.

He hurt. Jesus, he hurt.

His body hurt, his mind hurt, and he hurt deep within his chest.

His eyes burned. One was swollen shut, a gash directly over his eyebrow.

His wrists throbbed.

His head pounded.

He couldn't think straight.

He shivered violently, his teeth painfully clicking against one another. He had never felt so cold in his life.

His shoulders hurt and he tried to roll from his side. He didn't have the energy.

He felt nauseated. His mouth felt like cotton; his tongue dry and heavy.

He needed to eat. His blood sugar was too low.

His throat was tight, making it hard to breathe.

He tried to swallow. His body wouldn't obey.

He wasn't sure what reality was anymore. The hallucinations were so real, they were almost tangible.

He had no concept of time, only pain.

He had given up on survival, now accepting the fact that he was going to die.

No more tears came. His mind was too tired.

A wave of heat passed through his body. He thought he was going to be sick. Suddenly, his teeth clenched tightly, painfully. His body went rigid, and involuntarily, he began to shudder.

The seizure his him like a brick, knocking the wind out of him. His teeth clenched, he couldn't stop his eyes from rolling backward in his head.

He grunted, his vocal chords constricting.

His body contorted, and tears that he didn't think he had fell wetly down his face.

And then, as suddenly as it started, it stopped. He gasped for breath as his stomach churned violently.

Digging his fingers painfully into the cold floor, he shut his eyes against the pain.

He felt the room spin, and his eyes rolled viciously.

He shook his head.

It hurt too much.

Finally, he allowed his eyes to roll up into his head.

And he was still.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had parked a few blocks away and were now moving silently on the rooftops, keeping a lookout for any sign of movement. The streets were silent, normally a good sign, but it made the brothers nervous. They felt unprotected and unsure of what the future held.

On the last building before the bay, Leo ran forward, crouched low, his katanas out and at the ready. Ducking behind a vent, he used hand signals to quietly call his brothers over.

Holding his hand up, palm out, Leo kept his brothers hidden and snuck over to the edge of the roof.

It was deathly still.

An old warehouse loomed out of the shadows. A mixture of anticipation and sheer terror filled Leo from his head to his feet, and he forced himself to calm down and think like a leader. He knew that dangers could be lurking around any corner.

Hand signals called his brothers over, and they stealthily descended the building and landed, their feet silent, on the street below.

Their weapons out, they stayed close to the shadows, looking around for any potential dangers.

Sneaking toward the warehouse, Leo felt his excitement vanish. Dust and dirt covered the windows. Some of the panes were broken, the cracks reaching out like demonic spider webs.

There was no sign of intrusion. Leo looked down at his feet. The footprints of his brothers were the only footprints.

There were no handprints on the doors or windows. There was nothing.

It looked like the warehouse hadn't been visited in years. The blanket of dust was just too perfect.

And, with growing distress, Leo realized that unless their enemies could levitate, there was little chance of Raphael being there.

Suddenly, Michelangelo's hand fell heavily on Leo's arm, causing him to jump. Using eye contact and hand signals, Mikey pointed toward a dark alley, hidden to the west of the warehouse. Faint tire tracks, that appeared some days old, carefully steered around the corner into the alley.

The brothers padded quietly over, ready for any form of surprise attack. In the shadows, they found hiding behind a large dumpster. Pressing his body against the cool metal, Leo leaned his head forward and peered around the corner. A large garage-like door was closed, barely visible in the shadows and the tire tracks disappeared behind the wall.

Leo felt excitement build again. His heart thumped violently against his plastron, and he went temporarily deaf to any noise besides his heartbeat.

Looking back at his brothers, he silently released the breath he had been holding, and nodded. He could see the excitement build on each of his brother's faces.

Using two fingers, he pointed to his eyes, to the eyes of Donny and Mike, and then back to his own eyes. They nodded in understanding.

He turned his back on them, his katanas glimmering in the dim street light of the alley, and he took a step out from behind the dumpster.

His breath caught in his throat.

A shape, small and round, lay between the dumpster and the door as if it had been thrown there by someone, or something. Leo looked around him quickly, and rushed over to it, kneeling on one knee.

It was broken and dirty, but recognizable.

Raphael's shell cell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It smelled like vomit and blood.

He felt like he had been unconscious for days, and for all he knew, he had been.

He rolled his mouth toward the floor and spit, dry and thick. It trickled sluggishly past his lips and down his chin. Placing his cheek against the cold floor, he breathed laboriously.

He was about to shut his eyes and slip into oblivion again, but the light . . .

The Goddamned light . . .

It was hot, as hot as he remembered. Perhaps even hotter. He squinted and turned his face further into the concrete.

He felt nothing. He just waited.

The voice boomed out. The first words he had heard since the last time the black figure was by his side. He shut his eyes as his head throbbed in excruciating pain.

"It appears we won't have to wait for your answer. Your brothers are here."

The light went out before Raphael could fully comprehend the message. In the dark again, he finally felt something.

Fear.

Undying, absolute terror.

His eyes wide, his heart pounded relentlessly inside his plastron, as he attempted to form words for the first time in days.

"N—" His throat refused to work, and only a shallow hiss escaped his lips. Licking his dry, cracked lips, he took another breath. "No . . ."

It was feeble, hardly above a whisper, almost inaudible.

Pushing with his arms, he gathered all of the inner strength that he possessed and pulled his head off the ground. As soon as he did, he realized his mistake.

The room swayed, and although it was dark, he could feel fog swimming into his peripherals.

He fought: Fought the urge to vomit, fought the urge to drop his head, and primarily fought the urge to pass out.

Breathing hard, he felt himself losing the fight. He shook his head, once, and the pain that erupted caused his eyes to roll. Finally, unable to fight any more, he succumbed to the pain. As his eyes rolled up into his head, the vision of his brothers whirled in his mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It hadn't taken much for the brothers to get in. They were able to find a small window not far from the garage door. Using his brothers as leverage, Michelangelo was boosted in. Taking a quick look around for any danger, Mikey rushed over to the garage door and opened it just enough to allow his brothers so slide under.

Now, they stood in the middle of a large garage, swallowed by darkness and silence. Weapons out, they carefully patrolled the perimeter, searching for any clues or trouble.

It was unnerving.

It was too quiet.

The sound of their quiet footsteps moving quietly on the garage floor was the only noise, and Leo began to get nervous.

They moved in unison.

Slow.

Deliberate.

Letting their eyes adjust to the darkness.

A large, black van without any windows was parked in the middle of the garage. They stepped silently around it, making their way toward the opposite wall. As Leo became accustomed to the murky shadows, he saw a door on the far wall. Signaling his brothers, he pointed, silently.

A small smile spread across Mikey's face, and Leo could feel his excitement.

Letting his guard down, Leo walked faster toward the door. His heart was beating loudly in his ears and his hands shook slightly as he reached for the handle of the door.

Just as his hand touched the handle, Splinters words echoed in his mind: _But please, be careful. Do not allow your emotions cause you to rush into anything without thinking._

He didn't have time to curse his recklessness, before a light suddenly turned on, flooding the garage in brightness. Leo stumbled back, blinded by the harsh light, his eyes screaming in pain.

His temples throbbing, he quickly screwed his eyes shut against the unexpected assault, and called out quietly to his brothers.

"We're here," Donny's voice said.

He sounded far away. Maybe it was the hum of the light, or perhaps his heart was beating too loudly in his ears. But, even though the slight noise Leo could hear fear in Donny's voice.

Taking a breath, he cracked his eye.   
Immediately, he swore under his breath as he was faced with a sea of black masks and eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Hey all. __SO__ sorry that it's taken me so long to update, but I proposed my Master's thesis this week, so let's just say that my mind has been . . . well, um . . . occupied ____ Plus, I've been in "academic writing" mode, so that doesn't necessarily work for creative writing. But, I'm happy and that might have a positive influence on this chapter . . . maybe ____ Thanks again for all who have this story on alert, and ESPECIALLY for those who review! I love hearing from you all!!_

_Now, onward._

Chapter Ten

Leonardo grunted audibly as he was hit in the gut by his enemy. He and his brothers had been fighting relentlessly. Bodies littered the floor, yet the masks kept coming. Leo pushed himself upright again, his katanas gripped in his hands. A swift spin kick connected with the chest of his attacker, causing the masked man to fly backwards into the van and slump lifelessly to the floor.

Breathing heavily, sweat dripping down his face, he turned just as his next attacker struck. His blades slashed through the air, and a scream erupted from the covered mouth.

Grabbing his neck, blood poured from between the masked attacker's fingers, and he slumped, painfully to the floor. Leo flicked the blood from the end of his katana and turned his head just as Michelangelo was jumped by four different masked enemies.

Growling under his breath, he rushed to aide his youngest brother, his katanas ready for more blood.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raphael had slipped into unconsciousness again. Opening his eyes, he realized that he had slumped back down to a prone position, his hands painfully contorted above his head.

He attempted to reposition himself, but his body screamed in protest. His shoulders burned as he pulled his arms down, his wrists throbbing dully. Taking a breath, Raph winced. His tongue hurt, but he couldn't remember biting it.

In fact, he was having a hard time remembering anything. Every detail seemed so dreamlike, he couldn't remember if it were true or not.

Lying quietly on his side, he stared into the darkness. His mind was hazy. What had happened before he passed out again? Raph wracked his brain, attempting to focus.

The voice . . .

The voice and the light . . .

He had been visited by the damned light. Why? Did he tell them anything?

No, he wouldn't do that.

What did it say?

He could clearly remember the light assaulting his eyes, but no matter how hard he focused, he couldn't remember what it said. It didn't cause him pain . . . why?

Or did it?

He shut his eyes, attempting to center his focus.

His body ached so much he wasn't sure. Was that how he bit his tongue?

_We won't need your answer_.

The words of the voice echoed in his mind. Why wouldn't they? What happened? What else did the voice say? It was something important, he knew that. He just couldn't quite grasp what it was.

_Think Raph . . . think . . . _

Losing concentration, he couldn't even remember what he was trying to recollect anymore. Instead, he began to think of the hooded figure. When was the last time he was visited by him? Would he come today? Would his suffering end?

He could feel his eyes become unfocused, and although he wanted to fight it, his body had no strength left.

A void filled him as he curled slightly onto himself and allowed his eyes to close.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Surrounded by injured and unconscious enemies, Leo stood breathing heavily in the middle of the garage. His katanas hung limply from his hands by his sides. His shoulders burned.

Looking over, he caught both Mikey and Donny's eyes. They were also breathing hard, sweat visibly dripping down their faces. Donny had a gash above his eye. The blood had dripped slightly, yet clotted before it impaired his vision. Mickey held his left wrist close to his body, pain etched into his features.

"Are you guys okay?"

Leaning slightly on his bo, Donny nodded. "How about you?"

Leo's leg throbbed slightly, but it wasn't anything that was going to slow him down. He nodded his head once. "I'm fine. But, I think you should check on Mikey." He nodded with his chin toward their youngest brother.

"No, dude. I'm fine." Mikey said shakily, pain evident in his voice.

Looking at his brother, Donny shook his head. Sheathing his bo, he walked over to Mike. "No, you're not fine. Let me see." He held out his hand.

Mike tensed and pulled away, drawing his wrist even tighter into his plastron. "No, seriously . . . I'm good."

"Mike." Donny's voice was a mixture of force and empathy. "Just let me see, okay?"

Mikey looked like he was going to be sick, but he took a step closer to his brother. Taking a deep breath, he gingerly held his wrist out. Donny took it, as gently as possible, but Mikey still produced a small whimper. Donny looked up at him apologetically, but continued his examination.

Gently, he dug his fingers into Michelangelo's hand, feeling the bones and ligaments. Mike clenched his teeth together, forcing his screams to stay internal. Finally, Donny flipped Mikey's hand over and moved his prodding to Mike's wrist.

Unable to hold back, Mikey screamed. Crisp and short, it echoed slightly off the walls.

Donny sighed and carefully released his wrist. "I don't _think_ it's broken, but it's definitely sprained. I'm going to have to do some closer examinations when we get back to the Lair."

Mikey didn't say anything. Instead, he pulled his wrist against his body again.

"They were expecting us . . ."

Leo's voice caused Donny to jump. "What?"

Leo broke slightly out of his thoughts. "They were expecting us. Why?" He slipped back into his thoughts. "Because they're guarding something . . . or someone." His eyes lit up. "He's here. I can feel it."

Although pain still filled his words, Mikey's energy returned. "Well, come on then. . . what are we waiting for?"

Leo nodded. "Yeah. What are we waiting for?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The door opened, casting a yellow rectangle on the floor. It stretched and waved._

_Taunting . . . _

_Teasing . . . _

_Raph forced his eyes open. This was it. The hooded figure. The moment he had been praying for. _

_He watched as the thing he once feared sauntered into the room. Deliberate and slow. He tried to lick his cracked lips, but his tongue was dry. _

_The figure came and knelt by his head. Raph knew what was coming:_

_First, the questions, but no answers._

_Then, the pain. _

_Then the question he needed to hear: "Death is mercy. Do you wish for death?_

_I can help you . . . just say the word."_

_Then it would be over. His family would understand. That is, if they weren't dead already._

_Gathering his strength, he looked up at the hooded figure. But, the questions never came. _

_ Instead, the figure leaned closer to his ear. "We won't need your answers anymore."_

_Fear struck deep in Raph's chest. What would they do? Would they leave him here, to die slowly . . . painfully? His eyes pleaded with the hooded figure. _

_Raph could almost feel the laughter in his words. "Do you think that you will be left in solitude for the rest of your pathetic life? Or, would you like me to be merciful . . . do you wish for death?"_

_Forcing his heart to stop pounding in his ears, Raph took a deep breath. _

_It was time._

_"Yes."_

_It was feeble. Hardly above a whisper._

_The masked figure laughed. Harsh and cold. Slowly, Raph watched as his hand came up to his hood and pulled. The material slid silently over the figure's head._

_Raph's eyes widened as his captor was revealed. Brown eyes looked down at him. Brown eyes that had shown anger, compassion, laughter, and strength. Eyes that had caused Raphael comfort and hatred._

_Leonardo's eyes._

_" . . . no . . ." Raph choked out. "Not you . . . you wouldn't . . . couldn't."_

_"Why couldn't I?" Leo's voice was dark, uncharacteristic for him. "We don't need you . . . we've never needed you. You're nothing."_

_Raph struggled for words, but his vocal chords couldn't materialize the sound._

_"Did you actually think that we would be looking for you? We're so much better without you."_

_Tears fell, hot and salty, from Raph's eyes. So this was the truth, and although he always suspected it, it still hurt him, deep in his core. _

_Leo's face showed mock surprise. "Oh? You did? That's too bad. But now, it'll all be over. And you know what? I'm glad."_

_The last sentence echoed in Raph's head: _I'm glad . . .

_Giving up, Raph shut his eyes and waited for the inevitable. Yet, he could not rid his mind of his brother's brown eyes staring at his with disgust. _

I'm glad . . .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The brothers had been sneaking silently around the warehouse for over the last hour. They had traveled through the door at the far end of the garage, and were now lost in the murky shadows. Corridors twisted and turned in front of them, and it appeared that no matter which direction they chose, it always resulted in a dead end.

Now they were making their way down another long hallway. They hadn't met any further enemies, and although it caused some relief, it made Leo nervous.

They had passed multiple doors, but each provided to be unfruitful. Fatigue was beginning to set in, and Leo's leg throbbed even more painfully now, but he wasn't willing to give up yet.

Suddenly, Donny grabbed his arm, causing him to jump. The purple-masked brother pointed, and Leo had to squint into the muddy darkness.

It was another door.

Wooden . . . nothing out of the ordinary.

Just like all of the other doors that they had encountered.

Leo nodded, signaling that he saw it.

Moving quietly, he stepped up to the newest door. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that his brothers were in position to cover his back, if need be. Michelangelo had his shell turned, facing outward toward the hallway, protecting them from the back. Donny was faced toward Leo, his bo drawn, protecting them from whatever may be behind the door.

Donny nodded slightly, urging Leo to open the door.

Quietly, his breath in his throat, his hand touched the doorknob gently. It felt cold under his fingers. Holding his breath, he turned it.

It was locked.

He looked back at Donny. None of the other doors had been locked.

Donny nodded again, excitement in his eyes.

Taking one last look around, Leo took a step back and kicked, hard, at the door. The sound echoed around the hallway as the door shattered in the frame. His breathing quick, Leo looked around again, fully expecting the hallway to be filled with more masked attackers.

But it was silent.

His brothers pressed against him, looking over his shoulder as he took one look into the room. Immediately felt his heart drop from his chest.

"Oh my God . . ."

_A/N: Okay, so I know I thought it would be a happy chapter, but this just felt like a really good place to end. You know me . . . gotta love a good cliffhanger. I'm working on the next chapter, which will be up soon, and I PROMISE it will be happy(er) ____ Once again, thanks for being patient with me and reading! _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Strong hands flipped him onto his back.

He was torn from his nightmare, a feeling a dread still lingering in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't remember his dream . . . couldn't remember why he felt like this.

He didn't fight the hands. . . he couldn't fight. Fingers pried his eyelids open, but he couldn't focus. Pain coursed through his body, from his head to his feet. He could hear voices. . . Leo?

No . . .

Just another hallucination that haunted his reality. His captor's face got close to his, hot and wet breath on his cheeks. Mumbled words. Raph couldn't make them out. He whimpered a response, tears falling silently from his eyes.

"Please . . ." he finally rasped, not even knowing if his words made any sense. "Kill me." He gasped once, twice, his eyelids fluttering shut again as a solitary tear escaped from behind his lids and slid slowly down his cheek. He couldn't endure any more. He longed to die. His body had stopped listening to him awhile ago, and now his mind had hit its breaking point.

The mumbled words continued, and Raphael fought the urge to pass out again. He wanted to be awake when it happened. It would be more honorable.

At least, that's what he felt.

A hand grabbed his throat, and although it wasn't tight, Raph felt as if he couldn't breath. This was it . . .

Suddenly, someone grabbed the shackles that were wrapped around his wrists.

It hurt.

It hurt more than he thought possible.

Hands began to fiddle with the locks on his shackles. With every movement, more pain coursed through his body. He felt as if a fire were moving up his arms from his wrists. He couldn't feel his fingers anymore. Yet, it didn't cease.

He tried to stay focused, but he was quickly losing the battle. He felt weak, and was angry at himself.

However, as the pain in his wrists increased, he felt his eyelids dropping. Fighting to stay strong, he struggled with his heavy eyelids.

Although he didn't want to be weak, he knew in the end that closing his eyes would bring him unconsciousness and ultimately relief.

He squeezed his eyes shut, a feat that took more strength than he had.

"I'm sorry . . ." He managed to gasp as a final tear rolled gently down his cheek, and splashed noiselessly onto the concrete floor.

Then, he was still.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was him. It was dark in the room, and although the hallway only added grayish shadows to the abyss, it was him.

Leonardo had dreamed of this moment. How he would feel, what he would do, and he remembered the relief that had always washed over him. Yet now, the only thing that he felt was terror. He was absolutely terrified that he would wake up, just like he always did, and realize that this wasn't real.

He wanted to run to him . . .

touch him . . .

hold him . . .

make sure he was alright.

But Master Splinter's words echoed in his mind, clear and firm: _But please, be careful. Do not allow your emotions cause you to rush into anything without thinking._

Wielding self-control, he forced himself to think like a leader again and fully think the situation through. A new fear suddenly crossed his mind. Perhaps this was some cruel booby-trap, and Raphael was the bait.

Yet, before he could take a tentative step into the room and look around, he heard Michelangelo gasp audibly and violently push his past Leo in an attempt to get into the room. Suppressing a surprised grunt, Leo was able to throw his arm out and catch his youngest brother by the shoulder.

He gripped Mikey's shoulder, his fingers digging in painfully. Silently, his eyes wide, he turned and shook his head frantically. Only after he felt Mikey relax under his grip did he finally release him. Then, signaling with his hand up and his palm out for his brothers to stay where they were, he took a cautious step into the room.

Turning his head, he could feel his senses tingling. Peering, into the shadows, he attempted to focus his eyes as he held his breath and listened for any sign of movement. Closing his eyes, he felt for any sense of impending doom.

Finally, he gestured at his brothers. They each took a tense step into the room, stopped and listened.

Then another.

And another.

The three of them continued this pattern, slowly making their way, inch by painstaking inch, continuously looking over their shoulders and listening for enemies. They were poised, their breathing quick and deep, but silent, ready to attack.

After what seemed like an eternity, they were only a few feet away. Leonardo was the first to take initiative. Immediately, he dropped his guard and knelt next to his brother.

Raphael was on his side, curled slightly, his shell facing the door.

"Donny, help me," Leo said as he placed one of his hands gently underneath Raph's shoulders, while the other supported his neck.

Instantly, Donny rushed to Raph's other side and knelt, placing his own hands under Raph's ribs.

"Ok, on three." Leo looked across Raph's body at Donny. "One, two . . . three."

Gently, but with strong hands, they rolled Raph toward Leo and onto his back. The chains rattled as his shackled hands fell lifelessly across his chest. His head rolled dangerously, and Leo quickly rearranged his grip to support it better so it wouldn't hit the concrete.

Raph's body was limp dead weight, and as his face fell toward the door, Leo gasped and felt his heart drop in his chest. Raphael's face was a sick mixture of pale green and grey. His red mask was dirty with blood and grime. A large gash coursed over the top of his dome, jagged and cracked, and disappeared onto the back of his head. One eye was swollen shut, dark and angry bruises littered his cheeks and temples, and blood that had dried in sporadic places on his face contrasted gruesomely; bright against dull. Tear trails were visible through the dirt and blood. Specks of vomit and saliva trailed from his cracked and bleeding lips.

"Oh God . . ." Leo's hands shook above his brother's body. Carefully, he leaned over and slowly pulled his eyelid open, being cautious of the swollen one. "Raph?" His pupil was unfocused. "Raph, can you speak?"

A whimper emerged from Raph's mouth. Leo looked down at him, excited. "Raph . . . it's Leo. Can you talk to me?"

". . . please . . ." A tear fell from his eye.

Unable to make out his words, Leo leaned closer, his ear almost touching Raphael's lips.

"kill me . . ." The gasp didn't sound like Raph. It was low, forced, and full of pain.

It was quiet, but Leo heard loud and clear. The words cut into his heart like a knife.

Leo sat up, watching as tears fell from his younger brother's eyes, and tears formed in his own. "God . . . What have they done to you?" He gently touched Raph's face as a tear fell, hot and salty, down his cheek. He didn't bother to brush it away.

"He's burning up." Donny's voice broke through. He had his hand cupped lightly on the top of Raph's domed head. His other hand lightly touched Raph's throat just below his chin, as he checked his pulse. When he looked up, his face was grim. "Leo, this isn't good. We gotta get him out of here."

Leo didn't hesitate. "Mike, you keep an eye and ear out for anything bad."

Mikey, who had gone a couple of shades paler, dragged his horrified eyes off of his brother and nodded shakily.

Leo turned his attention back to Raphael, grabbed the shackles, and turned them carefully in his hands. They were thick, and the locks looked complicated. Raph stirred restlessly, a gasp escaping his lips.

Frustration built as Leo continued to study the locks. He pulled on one, and tried to feel how it connected to the chain. Raph whimpered a little more and Leo's heart broke. He tried to move quickly and carefully, but no matter what he did, he continued to cause pain.

Suddenly, Raph's lips moved silently. Leo couldn't make out the words, but he knew as soon as Raph went limp again, they were running out of time.

"Leo . . ." Donny's voice was a warning.   
"Oh fuck this . . ." Leo didn't even think. Anger was coursing through his veins and he pushed himself to his feet. He unsheathed his katana as he walked around his brother's form. "Donny, move."

Donny didn't need be told twice. He scurried back on his hands, moving just as Leo swung.

He didn't know where his strength came from, but sparks erupted from the chain as the sword connected with it. It snapped, loudly, in two. Leo sheathed his sword quickly. "Donny, grab his feet."

"I want to help." Mikey's voice was soft.

"Mikey, not with your wrist. Just stay in front of us. Be our lookout." Leo's voice was soft, but firm.

Mikey's face fell, but he didn't argue. Instead, he went back to the door and peered out into the hallway. Silently, he signaled at his brothers that it was safe.

Hooking his arms under Raphael's armpits, Leo hoisted his brother up as Donny grabbed Raph's feet. Although Raph had definitely lost a lot of weight while in captivity, it was still awkward attempting to carry his limp form. The chain dragged lightly on the ground, his hands bound at an uncomfortable angle and his head fell back lifelessly. With each step, it bounced lightly off of Leo's plastron.

Hurrying out the room Donny and Leo followed Mikey's disappearing form down the dark hallway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo didn't know how long they had been hurrying down hallways, but his arms were burning, and it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to keep his hold on his unconscious brother. Sweat dripped down his face and his hands were slippery.

After another dark dead-end, Leo swore silently. He realized that he didn't remember how to get out of the warehouse. They had taken so many darkened dead-end twists and turns that they were now lost. Heaving Raph up into a better hold, he prayed silently. Raphael was running out of time.

Donatello was having an equally hard time keeping his grip on Raphael's legs. They had to stop often, so his grip could be readjusted. He was breathing hard, and he didn't know where the exit was either.

"Guys! Over here!" Mikey's excited whisper broke the silence. Leo grunted and pulled Raph closer to his body before making his way toward his youngest brother's voice.

Mikey was standing at a crossroads where another hallway met up with the hallway that they were in. Looking around the corner, Leo felt his heart rate speed up. It looked familiar.

They rushed down the familiar hallway, breathing heavily, knowing that freedom was just around the next couple of corners.

One corner . . .

Leo's spirits soared.

The next corner . . .

They could see the door that took them to the garage.

They sped up, their grip increasingly slipping.

"Going so soon?"

The voice came out of nowhere and Leo nearly dropped Raphael to the ground. It was low and harsh, hatred emanating through the words.

The brothers stopped dead in their tracks as a figure stepped through the door to the garage. They didn't know who it was. Hell, they didn't know _what _it was. They could only see that it was big.

A lot bigger than any of them.

But, it was the only thing stopping them from getting Raphael out of there.

Backing up slightly, Leo found a place against the wall near a corner.

A place that might provide enough protection for Raph to survive.

Mikey stood guard in front as Donny and Leo set Raph down gently on the floor, being especially careful of his head, and turned back toward their attacker. Then, their weapons drawn, they advanced; ready to fight.

Fight for their brother.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve 

With a yell, Donatello was lifted violently by his shell, spun around twice, and thrown brutally against the wall. He hit with a crash, the wind getting knocked out of him, and landed, awkwardly, on the floor. He sat up, shaking his head slightly, his temples throbbing. Pushing himself to his feet, he groggily took a step, and then reached out for the wall before he lost his balance.

His other two brothers were still fighting diligently. Leo had a deep gash on his left bicep and blood was dripping openly down his forearm. His hand was slippery with the dark liquid and he frequently had to readjust his grip on his katana. Michelangelo was doing the best his sore wrist would allow him to do with his nunchaku.

Leonardo looked over at Donny just as he grabbed the wall for support. He looked dazed and a little confused as to where he was at, but Leo didn't have the time to go over and help him. Instead, he was faced with the most difficult enemy he could ever remember fighting. It seemed that no matter what the brothers did, or how hard they fought, their attacker never faltered. Leo's leg screamed in pain, and his bicep created a constant fire that ran the length of his arm.

Gritting his teeth through the pain, he ran at his foe. Before he knew what had happened, he was picked off his feet and thrown backwards, over the head of his enemy, and onto the floor in a heap. His head connected solidly with the floor, and everything went black.

Mikey watched helplessly as his leader hit the ground. His wrist was numb, and although adrenaline kept him going, fatigue was beginning to have a greater affect on his fighting skills. He shifted his weight, carefully looking for an open attack spot.

Donny came up behind him, his head finally clearing. Breathing heavily, he gripped his bo staff with white knuckles. "You okay, bro?"

"Yeah . . . but we need to end this soon. I don't know how much I have left in me."

Donny looked at Leo, crumpled on the floor, and quickly back at Raph. Raph was still on the ground, limp and lifeless, where they had put him. He hadn't moved. In fact, Donny couldn't even tell if he was alive anymore. Fire formed in his normally gentle eyes. They didn't have any time to spare. "Then let's finish this!"

Without another word, the brothers charged.

Leonardo slowly blinked his eyes open just as his brothers rushed their enemy. He was confused. His head hurt and it took him awhile to put himself back into the situation. Finally, he remembered.

Stiffly, he pushed himself to his feet. His arm throbbed, a new river of blood pouring from the open wound in his bicep. His leg throbbed, and as he took a step forward, he nearly fell. His brothers were doing a decent job at keeping their opponent busy, but Leo could tell that they were struggling greatly.

Taking another step forward, he nearly screamed, but silenced himself. Instead, he resorted to a sort of dragging limp, pulling his injured leg behind him. He moved as quickly and quietly as he could handle. The enemy backhanded Donatello, directly across the temple, knocking him off of his feet. He struggled to get back up.

Grinning, their rival turned toward Michelangelo, his final battle. Leo knew that he had no time to spare, it was now or never.

Leo didn't know where his strength came from. He only knew that as his adrenaline kicked in, the pain went away, and anger coursed through his veins. He took three running steps, and before their attacker had the chance to lay a finger on Mikey, his katanas were out, and he was in the air with a yell.

His sword was thrust forward with such force that it entered the figure's back and exploded out of his chest.

Their attacker opened his mouth in a surprised gasp and clutched at his chest where the tip of the katana was sticking out. With vengeance, Leo twisted his sword 90 degrees and ripped it back out. It dripped blood as their rival fell forward onto his knees, his breath coming in gasps.

Limping, Leo hurried over to his youngest brother. He placed both hands on his shoulders and looked him directly in the eye. "Mikey, are you okay?"

Mikey's eyes were wide and his face was pale. He was looking through Leo toward their recently defeated foe that was still on his knees, gasping for breath as blood poured down his chest.

"Mike!" Leo shook his shoulders gently, snapping his brother out of it. "Are you okay?"

Mikey's eyes caught Leo's. What was that? Fear? They didn't look right. Finally, Mikey blinked. His eyes softened a bit. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Leo nodded, and gripped Mikey's shoulder gently. "Okay. Buddy, listen to me. I need to you go and get the van. Donny and I'll grab Raph."

Mikey's eyes had retreated back to their fallen enemy who was now gurgling as he slowly died.

"Mike! Go now! We don't have any time left!"

Mike turned, and after realizing the urgency in his leader's voice, he took off at a run, disappearing through the door that lead into the garage.

Leo watched him leave, and then turned his attention to Donatello, who was on his hands and knees looking shaky. Leo took two steps toward his brother, and suddenly, the adrenaline wore off. His legs nearly gave out, and he quickly went back to using his dragging limp.

Donny was almost to his feet by the time Leo got to him. He held out his hand, helping his younger brother up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Donny's eyes were slightly unfocused and his voice sounded a little weird. "What happened?"

"Never mind that now, buddy. We gotta move. Mikey went to get the van. Are you okay to carry Raph?"

Donny blinked a few times and swallowed thickly. Finally, he nodded his head. "Yeah . . . of course."

Leo squeezed Donny's shoulder gently before hurrying as fast as his injured leg would let him toward Raphael. Donny was close behind him.

He knelt, carefully, next to Raph and panic spread through him. They were too late. He was still unconscious and it looked like he wasn't breathing. Taking Raph's face gently between his fingers, he turned his ear and placed it directly above Raph's mouth.

Nothing.

He held his breath and listened harder.

Nothing.

"Is he . . . ?" Donny's voice was quiet, far away.

"I don't know."

Frantically, he placed his hands on Raph's neck, directly below the jaw line, and felt for a pulse.

Nothing.

His heart beat faster.

But then . . .

wait . . .

Yes. It was faint, but it was there. Leo released the breath he had been holding in a sigh of relief.

"He's alive. But barely. We gotta move." Leo didn't want to stop feeling the heartbeat. It was proof that his brother was still alive. Yet, he knew that they had to move.

Now.

He released his fingers and quickly hooked his arms under Raph's armpits. A new pain coursed down his arm. The wound was reopened, causing a volcano of blood to pour out. It slid down his arm, onto his hands and Raph's arms and biceps. It forced his grip to slip, and he didn't have the strength to continuously adjust his grip. Gritting his teeth, he pulled Raph into a sitting position as Donny grabbed his feet.

Together, they heaved Raph up. They were exhausted. And fatigue mixed with their new injuries nearly caused this to be an impossible action.

Leo dug for any trace of adrenaline that he might have had left in his system. But, pain was producing black spots that exploded in front of his eyes which caused him to lose focus. His head throbbed, his arm was on fire, and Raphael's extra weight was torture on his leg. But, he knew that they didn't have any time to spare, and he fought through the pain. He fought through the pain for his brother's life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He didn't remember getting to the van. He had made it only about five steps before the black spots totally engulfed his vision. Yet now, he was sitting in the back, blood still dripping lazily down his arm, Raphael's head in his lap.

If at all possible, Raph looked even paler. He was on his side, his mouth was open, slack, and he gasped painfully for breath every few seconds. His hands dangled, still bound by the iron shackles, slightly off the edge of the seat. Leo could feel the heat on his lap that was radiating from his head.

Donny was in the passenger seat, fighting off the urge to pass out. He had a nasty bruise forming that spanned from his right temple, up onto the top of his domed head. His eyes rolled and his head snapped slightly, until he caught himself and attempted to focus again.

Mikey was driving like a madman. His knuckles and his face were white, concentration and fear etched into his features. He took a corner too fast, nearly causing Donny to hit his head against the window. Leo reached out and braced himself against the door with his right hand, and threw his left hand protectively over Raph's shoulder before either of them could get injured.

Looking out the window, he realized that they were only a few blocks away from the Lair.

They could make it.

Suddenly, Raph gasped loudly. Leo looked down to see his brother's mouth open and his eyes fluttering as he painfully attempted to breath.

"Oh no . . .not now . . . please God . . . not now." Leo reached down and caressed his brother's face, not knowing what else to do. "Raph? Raph . . .c'mon buddy. Hold on." Tears formed in his eyes, and splashed noiselessly onto the side of Raphael's face. "MIKE! Step on it!!"

Mikey looked over his shoulder quickly, and as soon as he saw Raph, his face went a shade paler. Turning his attention back at the road, he pressed the accelerator down even more, propelling the van down the street.

Leo stroked Raph's face lovingly, his tears moistening his hands and his brother's face. "Hold on . . . we're almost there." It was a whisper, meant only for Raphael to hear, and he repeated it like a mantra. "Hold on . . . just hold on . . . we're almost there."


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: I apologize greatly for the long delay. I had a conference in Chicago from Wednesday until today, and although I wanted to post before I left, that wasn't possible. So, here it is: Chapter Thirteen. We're getting there. Thanks to a suggestion, there will be an epilogue, so this isn't quite the last chapter. Just the second to last. Thanks again for reading and reviewing, and also for being so patient!_

_Now away we go . . . _

Chapter Thirteen

"MASTER SPLINTER!!"

Michelangelo's voice rang through the Lair.

Torn from his meditations, Splinter's eyes popped open as soon as he heard the panicked voice of his youngest son. Immediately, he was on his feet and running toward the living room.

The brothers were struggling from the elevator door. Their strength had finally given out, and they were half carrying, half dragging an unconscious Raphael.

Leonardo had his teeth clenched as he held onto Raph by the left arm. His injured arm was dangling limply by his side dripping blood from his fingers onto the floor. Grunting, he attempted to keep Raph's head above his knees.

Michelangelo had Raph's right arm, the forearm of his injured arm lay gingerly under Raph's head. Yet, even this gesture was futile. Raph's head bobbed dangerously low as the turtle's strength continued to plummet.

Donatello had both of his arms gripped tightly around one of Raph's legs. The other leg dragged limply across the floor. Donny's body was at an awkward angle, which caused him to stumble often. He attempted to focus, but his eyes were wide and slightly glassy, causing him to walk in a bit of a daze.

Just as Splinter got the living room, exhaustion overtook Leonardo and he stumbled, nearly dropping Raph. Gathering his strength, he held on and attempted to hoist Raph higher up.

Sweat dripped down the brother's faces as they struggled, their breathing coming in short, fast gasps.

Taking another step back, Leo gasped as his foot caught in the rug.

Time moved in slow motion.

Helplessly, he felt his fingers slip from Raphael's arm as he stumbled backwards and fell, painfully, onto the floor.

With his support gone, Michelangelo was burdened by the bulk of Raph's weight. His eyes wide, Mikey quickly moved his injured hand to the shoulder that Leo had been holding. Pain rocketed up his arm, causing him to black out momentarily.

His arms shook as he struggled with the weight and pain. Gritting his teeth, he widened his stance as Raph began to slip. Suddenly, Mikey's arm gave out. Raph slipped from his fingers and plummeted toward the ground.

Instantly, Splinter was at Raph's side, his small arms wrapped around his shell. With strength the turtles didn't know Splinter possessed, their sensei burdened all of Raphael's weight, his hand gently behind Raph's head.

Hugging Raph tightly to his chest, he slowly stooped and carefully placed Raph's head in Leo's lap. Raphael's breathing still came in labored gasps, his eyes rolling frantically.

Breathing hard, Leo looked up at Master Splinter at a loss for words. Splinter didn't notice, however. Instead, he was kneeling next to Raphael, his gnarled hand carefully stroking Raph's face. At the touch of his Master's hand, Raph's panting lessened slightly.

Letting go of Raph's leg, Donny crawled shakily to his brother's side. He quickly checked Raph's pulse and a frown crossed his face. He swallowed thickly, in an attempt to coat his dry throat as he gently placed his hand on Raph's head. The heat scorched his cool touch.

Donny turned toward his youngest brother. "Mikey, I need you to—"

His words were cut off abruptly as Raph's body went rigid.

Donny turned just as Raphael's eyes rolled completely back in his head and he began to shake, his muscles tensing and contracting involuntarily.

"Oh shit . . ." Donny's voice was soft as he uttered the uncharacteristic swear word. "Mikey, get me some ice, a wet towel, and corn syrup." His voice had regained its strength and was once again professional and serious.

Mikey was pale, rooted to the spot. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open as he watched white foam begin to appear at the corners of Raph's mouth.

Donny leaned over and violently shoved Michelangelo's leg. "Mike! NOW!"

Mikey stumbled back, shaken out of his thoughts at the tone of Donny's voice. Taking one last glance, he turned and disappeared hastily in the kitchen.

"Sensei, I need you to go get blankets. As many as you can find." Donny's voice was still urgent, yet gentler toward his Master.

Without question, Splinter rose and disappeared noiselessly from the room to find blankets.

Leo's heart was in his throat as he helplessly watched his younger brother convulse on his lap. Instinctually, he brought his hands up and pressed them onto Raph's collarbone.

"Don't push down! You may hurt him."

Donny's voice sounded distant, yet it was sharp. Immediately, Leo lifted his hands slightly, hovering them inches above Raph's plastron.

"What's happening?" It was difficult for Leo to speak.

Just as Donny opened his mouth to speak, Splinter returned, his arms full of blankets. Donny grabbed a blanket and tucked it snuggly around Raph's shoulders, restricting some of his movement. "Raph's been through great trauma. He has a high fever and is dehydrated. I'm sure he's suffered at least one concussion and his blood sugar is low. This seizure is his body's defense mechanism. We need to get his blood sugar up and keep him warm so he doesn't go into shock."

Splinter knelt beside Raphael again, and gently tucked the blanket in on that side.

Things were moving too fast, and there was nothing Leonardo could do to stop them. His mind was reeling and his heart beat relentlessly in his chest as he watched Donatello wrap another blanket tightly around Raph. He could feel his throat drying out. It felt thick yet no matter how many times he swallowed, it remained dry and tight.

Mikey dropped something in the kitchen and it shattered on the floor. Leo jumped slightly, but never took his eyes from Raph, who was now grunting through clenched teeth, his head twitching spastically as the foam dripped down his face.

Leo gently wiped it away with is fingers.

Finally, Michelangelo returned with his arms loaded with the supplies that Donny had requested. He dropped to his knees and let everything drop from his arms with a clatter.

Immediately, Donny grabbed the corn syrup. He unscrewed the cap and stuck his finger deep into the bottle. Then, being very careful of Raph's teeth, he carefully smeared the liquid around the inside of Raph's cheeks and gums.

Mikey watched with a look of confusion on his face. "Wha—"

"We need to get his blood sugar back up." Donny re-dipped his finger into the bottle. "If we don't Raph's organs may start to shut down. Corn syrup is pure sugar. It might be the only thing we have right now to save Raph's life."

Donny wiped his finger on his leg and reached over to grab the wet cloth. Gently, he ran it along Raph's forehead, cheeks, and mouth. Slowly, with this calming motion, Raph's convulsions subsided, until only slight twitches of his head existed.

Raph's body went slack. His eyes rolled into his head and he was finally still. One solitary tear fell from each eye. His breathing was still labored, yet Raph was breathing a little easier now.

Donny grabbed some of the ice cubes that Mikey had brought from the kitchen. He handed one to Leonardo and another to Splinter. "Leo, we need to try and get his fever down. Rub this along his head."

Leo nodded and slowly moved the ice cube in small circles along Raphael's forehead. The fever caused the ice to melt rapidly, creating droplets of water that dripped down his temples. Periodically, Leo gently wiped the dripping water with the wet cloth.

Donny turned to Splinter. "He's dehydrated. We need to be careful though . . . we don't want him to choke. So, be very cautious, and do this." Donny demonstrated by rubbing an ice cube gently across Raph's cracked lips. If too much water began to run into his mouth, he pulled the ice cube away and allowed the water to slowly drip down Raph's throat. Splinter watched for a second, and then mimicked Donny's actions with his own ice cube.

Finally, Donny turned to Michelangelo. "Mikey, I need you to get me my tool box, some gauze, tape, antiseptic, and a needle and thread."

Mikey disappeared into Donny's bedroom and quickly returned, lugging Donny's large metal toolbox. As he swiftly left again to get the rest of the first aide supplies, Donny dug through his toolbox, muttering under his breath. Finally, he pulled out a small allen wrench.

Unwrapping Raphael's arms from the blanket, Donny bent his head over the shackles and worked the allen wrench inside the lock. Raph moaned slightly as Donny turned the restraint, and immediately Donny pulled back. Biting his lip, he watched as Raph calmed down and then he resumed his position bent over the lock.

He worked quickly, moving the allen wrench back and forth inside the lock. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the lock popped open. A smile spread quickly over Donatello's face and he released the breath he had been holding.

Gently, he pulled the shackle apart, and removed it from Raph's wrist.

Instantly, his smile disappeared.

Raphael's wrist had thick burn marks where the shackle had been. They were blackened and callused, his once green skin now white and dead, now pulled away from the deepest blisters.

"My God . . . what did they do to him?" Michelangelo's voice broke the silence. The youngest turtle was looking over Donny's shoulder, the first aide supplies in his hands.

Donny only shook his head in response. He had no idea what monstrous things had happened to his brother.

Quietly, he worked on the next lock. It popped open a little easier, and as Donny removed the metal from Raph's wrist, Raph twitched in pain.

His other wrist looked identical.

Gently, Donny took the antiseptic and liberally poured it over Raph's right wrist. It bubbled slightly, and Leonardo had to press gently on Raph's collarbone to keep him still.

As Donny used the rag to clean the blisters, one of them popped, pulling the skin further away. Donny could feel bile rising slightly in his throat as he worked quickly. Finally, he was able to tightly wrap the wrist with sterile gauze and tape it into place.

Taking Raphael's other wrist, he cleaned it in a similar manner, cringing whenever Raph moved in pain.

When the wrists were cleaned and wrapped, Donny turned his attention first to the deep gash on Raph's left hand. Sterilizing the needle, he did his best to stitch the wound closed.

It wasn't pretty, and would probably leave a nasty scar, but it was closed. He tightly wrapped the wrist with gauze to protect the stitches.

Taking a deep breath, he finally faced the worst of Raphael's wounds: the open laceration that ran from where his hairline should be to the back of his head. "Leo, we need to roll him onto his side. You're going to have to hold him. I'll try to go fast."

Leo paled slightly when he realized what Donny had to do. Carefully, they rolled Raph onto his side. Splinter took Raph's uninjured hand, and caressed his face affectionately, muttering inaudible words under his breath.

Donny sterilized the needle again, took and released two quick breaths, and bent over the wound.

He worked quickly, yet attempted to be thorough. Raph moaned and pulled away from the needle. Leonardo had to push the majority of his weight onto Raph's shoulders simply to keep his body still so Donny could work faster.

Around the third or fourth stitch, tears fell, hot and wet, from Raph's eyes. They landed on Leo's lap, and Leo bit back the tears that threatened behind his own eyes.

Finally, Donny pulled the thread taut on the last stitch, knotted the end, and pulled the needle away. It was messier than the stitches in his hand, but at least the slit was closed.

Donny was slightly pale as he tightly wrapped Raph's head with the remaining gauze and taped it into place.

"We need to get him into bed." Donny sat back on his heels. "We need to be careful, though. Are you able to do that?"

Leo, Mikey, and Splinter nodded. Gently, Mikey and Splinter grabbed Raph under each armpit.

When Raph's weight was off of Leo's lap, he stood sorely, his leg still throbbing.

Carefully, he moved over to one of Raph's legs and took it in his hands. The cut in his bicep screamed in protest.

Donny grabbed the other leg, and together, the family moved Raph slowly to his room. Laying him down gently, they wrapped him tightly in blankets, ensuring he was warm enough.

Leonardo attempted to sit near the bed, but Donny pulled him away. "We need to get your injuries taken care of first."

Leo shook his head, but was too weak to fight back when Donny's grip tightened around his arm. Finally, he gave up and allowed his brother to pull him from the room.

With one last glance into the room, he prayed silently. He knew that Raph wasn't quite out of the woods yet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two days since they had finally found Raphael in the abandoned warehouse. He had yet to wake up.

At times, he would attempt to verbalize words in his feverish state, yet he never made any sense or regained consciousness.

Leonardo had never left his side. With his wounds stitched and healing, he spent the majority of his day sitting in a chair, carefully running ice along Raph's lips in an attempt to rehydrate him.

When he wasn't occupied with the ice, he held Raph's hand gently, either in silence, or speaking quiet words of encouragement to his brother. He said anything that came to his mind . . . anything he could think of for Raph to latch on to.

Anything that could snap Raph out of his present state.

At night, Leo remained in the chair, slumped over at an awkward angle. He slept fitfully . . . constantly awakening to any movement or noise. Yet, every time his eyes were open, he saw the same thing: his younger brother looking small and weak on the bed, fighting for his life.

He had cried frequently over the last few days. Primarily, the tears came when he sat in silence and his mind was able to wander. He knew that it was mostly exhaustion, yet he refused to move from Raphael's side.

Donatello worked diligently to bring Raph's health back up. He kept the wounds clean and disinfected. He had even taken a page from Michelangelo's book and created a concoction in the kitchen.

A sort of protein purée.

Five or six times a day, Donny could be found smearing the mixture along Raph's gums and tongue, providing him the necessary nourishment.

Michelangelo remained out of the room for the most part. Leo knew that he was hurting and longed to be near his brother, yet every time he attempted to come into the bedroom, his face paled and he quickly retreated.

Splinter spent his time either next to Raphael, helping Donny clean his wounds or feed him, or deep in meditations. At times he would come in alone, walk past Leo to kneel beside the bed and lovingly stroke Raph's face as he muttered indistinct words to his son.

Leonardo always remained quiet during these meetings, shutting his eyes to stop his tears. He focused on his breathing and fell deep into his own meditations and prayers.

As he shuffled past him, Master Splinter would always gently touch Leo's shoulder before exiting the room, the door clicking shut silently behind him.

And when the door shut, the tears again came . . .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark.

It was always dark.

His arms were restrained.

Yet, something was different.

He was hot.

He was extremely hot.

He attempted to move his arms, but they were pressed tightly to his plastron.

This was new . . .

His heartbeat accelerated with this new sensation.

His mind felt sharper than it had felt in a long time.

Taking a breath, he carefully moved his body in an attempt to feel what was restraining him.

Shrugging his shoulders, he felt his restraints loosen slightly. He continued to move his shoulders rhythmically, ignoring the soreness of his muscles.

Finally, he was able to move his hands from his plastron. Bringing them toward his face, he realized that they were no longer connected. He touched one wrist gently, and furrowed his brows at the unrecognizable texture.

He moved his head slightly to the left, and immediately screwed his eyes shut as black spots exploded in front of his vision.

Breathing heavily, he slowly cracked an eyelid again. Instead of moving, he stared deeply into the shadows, knowing that it would be useless.

But then he saw something . . . something that he hadn't seen in a long time.

A shadow.

A simple shadow that outlined some form of furniture. The contrast between the shadows caused excitement as well as fear to course through his veins. Where had his captives put him now?

Biting back the pain, he attempted to move his head again. Turning it to the right, his breath caught in his throat.

It was another hallucination.

Wasn't it?

His mind was sharp.

Right?  
The form of one of his brothers was slumped in a chair next to the surface he was laying on.

Had they captured them too?

Without realizing it, a whimper escaped his lips.

The figure in the chair twitched, and Raphael watched as his head snapped up. Groggily, he rubbed his sore neck. Finally, he turned toward the bed.

Two bright eyes reflected in the darkness.

"Raph?" Leo's voice was quiet as it interrupted the silence.

Raph blinked twice, unable to accept this new hallucination.

Leo bent over the bed and took Raph's hand in his. "Raph? It's me . . . you're safe." He smiled lovingly down at his brother, his heart higher than it had been in weeks. "You were missing for three days and you've been unconscious for four. It was a scary week but it's okay now. You're going to be okay."

Raph blinked again, trying to comprehend what was being explained to him.

Suddenly, Leo straightened. "Oh God . . . I have to go get Donny. He needs to know."

He shifted his weight to move, but Raphael grabbed tightly onto his hand. Leo stopped, looking down at Raph in surprise.

Raph was breathing hard, and he could feel tears burning from his eyes as he clutched Leo's hand with viselike strength. His hand trembled against his brothers.

Leo's expression softened as he slowly sat down on the bed. Tenderly, he stroked Raph's face, wiping the tears away with his fingers as he whispered consoling words to him.

Raphael's grip didn't falter, and Leo finally allowed himself to slide into a laying position. Raph took a shaky breath as he felt Leo's arms wrap tightly around him.

Closing his eyes, he breathed in Leo's scent. His head pressed deeply into the crook of Leo's shoulder and neck as he forced his breathing to slow down.

Leo's cheek gently nuzzled Raph's head as his arms remained secure around him.

For the first time in a week, as he held Leo's hand, he felt safe.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Raph, you _have_ to eat!"

Raphael turned his head from the spoon Leonardo held.

Two days had passed, and Raph was still bedridden. His food was brought to him, and for the first time, he had attempted to feed himself. However, when his wrists began to burn, he dropped the spoon in pain.

Leo immediately picked it up and assumed the familiar position on the edge of Raphael's bed, sitting close enough to feed his brother.

Gently scooping some of the yogurt onto the spoon, he held it out toward Raph again.

Raph's mouth was a straight, tight line.

Finally, Leo sighed and dropped his arm. His voice softened slightly. "Raph . . . please. I know that this is hard for you, but you can't get stronger unless you eat."

Raph kept his head turned from Leo's stare.

"Just a few bites . . . that's all I ask."

Raphael turned his head faintly, his eyes dull. Obediently and without energy, he opened his mouth slightly.

Slowly, Leo dipped the spoon into the yogurt container and carefully spooned it into Raph's mouth.

Raph swallowed mechanically, and submissively opened his mouth again.

The brothers continued this routine in complete silence. Raph's face was void of any emotion as he continued to force himself to swallow.

After only half of the container was gone, Leo held out the next spoonful. Immediately, Raph turned his head again, pressing it deeply into his pillow.

Leo put the spoon quietly back into the container and allowed his arm to drop to his side. He felt his heart break as he saw a tear escape Raphael's eye, drip slowly down his face and off his nose.

"Raph . . ." His voice was soft.

As if Leo's voice hurt him, Raph curled tighter on himself, pulling one hand close to his plastron.

"Please Raph . . . just tell me what's wrong. Let me help you." Leo's voice was pleading.

Slowly, Leo reached out, and gently laid his hand on top of his brother's.

Raph pulled away as if Leo's touch were fire. He pulled his hands tightly against his chest. He brought his knees closer to his torso, and turned so his shell was completely facing Leonardo.

Leonardo watched as Raph's shoulders shook with silent sobs. He reached out again, but pulled back before he made physical contact.

Silently, he stood from the bed, the springs reacting to the absence of his weight. Picking up the tray of food, he slowly exited the room, closing the door with a quiet click.

Once outside, Leo leaned heavily against the door. The tray trembled in his hands, and he consciously had to keep himself from dropping it. He felt tears building behind his eyes.

They stung, hot and thick.

Hastily, he wiped at his face with one hand, while balancing the tray in the other. His hand was wet when he pulled it away.

He looked at the wetness for awhile, feeling a mixture of emotions.

Finally, he slid down the wall and sat on the ground, pulling his knees tightly up to his chest. Putting the tray aside, he placed his head to his knees and sobbed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He hadn't spoken in weeks.

He was finally up and out of bed, but it wasn't the same. He moved like a zombie . . . stiff and rigid.

His eyes were always dull. The fire had been extinguished.

He had finally started eating on his own, although it was still under the watchful eyes of others. He had lost all signs of an appetite, and lately, he ate with difficulty. He picked at his food, pushing it around his plate, until his brothers said something. Only then would he obediently eat a mouthful, chew rhythmically, and swallow.

Since that first night when Leo had comforted him back to sleep, nobody had been able to touch him. Not even Splinter.

Every few days when Donny had to change his bandages, sheer panic would fill his eyes. Involuntarily, he would whimper and pull away from his caregiver.

He shied away from any contact whatsoever, as if it physically hurt him.

It could never be dark.

A light always needed to be present.

Any form of light.

He would wake screaming some nights, a bloodcurdling sound that jerked his brothers from their deep slumbers. Yet, any attempt at physical consoling would result in the same reaction: Utter detachment.

He spent the majority of his time sleeping, or sitting in silence, distanced from any family or friends. Casey had come over a few times, and each time, Raph immediately walked away from his best friend, went to his room, and quietly shut the door.

He cried out loud at night when he thought nobody could hear him. Yet, his cries echoed off of the thick walls, waking his brothers deep into the night.

Once, Leo had woken to the sound of his sobs reverberating hollowly. Quietly, he padded his way to his brother's room.

"Raph?"

His voice was quiet, soothing.

Instantly, Raph's sobs ceased, and silence overtook the Lair again.

"Raph?" He tried again, silently pleading for his brother to answer. To say something . . .

Anything.

Raph remained silent.

Leo felt a tear roll gently down his cheek as he turned, defeated, from the room, shut the door noiselessly, and quietly made his way back to his own room.

Leonardo cried himself to sleep that night.

As the weeks passed, Raphael's physical wounds began to heal. His wrists were beginning to scar, thick and heavy.

It was a constant reminder of the nightmare he had survived.

The brothers understood why Raph was behaving like this: He had accepted death.

Welcomed it.

Prayed for its mercy.

Yet, he was saved from it. Although his mind and body had were fully prepared to give up their hold on life.

But that didn't change the fact that they silently pleaded that things would be different. That they could touch him, hear his voice, hear his story . . .

Take away his pain.

So as the weeks passed, they continued on as best they could. A constant blend of detachment and connection . . . ready at a moment's notice to be Raphael's support.

When he finally requested it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late.

The brothers had been watching an old movie on television.

Leo was surprised when Raphael came and sat silently on the couch. He watched the television wordlessly, his face void of any emotion.

Yet, it was a step.

A step in the right direction.

Finally, Donatello and Michelangelo had gone to bed. Quietly they had stood and uttered their muted goodnights.

With one last glance over his shoulder, Donny caught Leo's eye. Leo smiled lightly before nodding gently. Donny returned the soft smile and retreated to his room, closing the door noiselessly behind him.

And there they were.

Sitting in silence next to one another on the couch.

Two brothers.

Leo longed to reach out . . . to touch . . . to hold his brother.

Instead, he repressed his urge and stared blankly at the television. The volume was low, and Leo had no idea what was happening in the movie. But he didn't care.

As they sat there, an eternity seemed to pass. His normally hot-headed brother was beginning to scare him in the uncharacteristic silence.

Suddenly, Leo jumped as he felt pressure touch his shoulder. Glancing down, he immediately relaxed, and prayed that his tension hasn't been felt.

Raphael's head was lying gently on Leo's shoulder.

Hardly breathing, Leo shut his eyes, holding back his tears. He hadn't been able to touch his brother for so long.

Yet, what Raph didn't know was that Leo had needed the contact in order to heal, just as much as Raph did.

Leo kept his hands folded tightly in his lap, despite the temptation to touch his brother back. He knew he had to move slowly. It all had to be up to Raph.

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours. Yet, Leo was okay with the simplicity of his shoulder acting as a pillow, and he soaked up every sensation that he was feeling.

"I was in the alley . . ."

His voice was a whisper, soft and scratchy, a result of unused vocal chords. Leo jumped slightly again and held his breath so he could hear his brother's words better.

"I thought that I had beaten them all . . . but, then there was this terrible pain on the back of my head. I . . . I don't really re- . . .remember it. When I woke up . . . it was dark." His voice cracked, and he held back a sob as the memories flooded back to his mind like a rocket.

Leo felt tears build in his own eyes as he heard the pain in his brother's voice.

However, he fought every urge that ran through his body and forced himself to listen to Raph's story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tears fell openly from Leo's eyes as Raph recounted the realistic hallucinations, the nightmares, the pain, and the uncertainty. His heart broke with every heart wrenching detail.

Raph cried silently, his voice shaky yet strong. His tears fell lightly onto Leo's collarbone. At the hardest memories, he would bury his face deeper into the crook of Leo's neck, directly below his jaw.

He described what thoughts went through his head.

Thoughts of survival . . .

thoughts of family . . .

thoughts of utter despair . . .

and finally, thoughts of death.

He spoke about how his will was finally broken, and at these words, he openly sobbed.

Leo knew that this was the worst thing for Raphael to encounter. His will . . . his strong will . . . his unbreakable will . . . was finally broken, and he knew that Raph felt weak because of it. Raph spent his life being strong, or at least appearing strong. By admitting that he wasn't strong enough was probably the worst thing that Raph had had to endure while in the darkness.

Finally, with a shaky breath, Raph's sobs subdued and it was silent in the Lair once more.

Leo listened to his brother breath.

Softly . . .

in . . .

and out . . .

He relished in the moment.

Carefully holding his breath, he moved his arm and placed it gently around Raph's shoulders.

Shutting his eyes, he waited for the recoil that he had gotten accustomed to over the last few weeks. Yet instead, Raph leaned deeper into Leo's body.

Releasing his breath, he allowed his arm to sink a little heavier around his brother. He looked up toward the ceiling, tears falling from his face, a small smile on his lips.

Everything was going to be okay.

Everything . . . was going to be . . . okay.

_A/N: Yea!! So there it is! It's finally done! Thanks again for all of you who were devoted readers and reviewers. Your kind words really helped me to get this finished. I'm planning on starting some new stories over the Thanksgiving break, so if you liked this one, keep your eye out for more! I'll try not to disappoint. Also, if you have any further suggestions for stories, I would love to hear them. I'm always looking for new ideas and challenges. Thanks again!! I look forward to hearing from you all and Happy Thanksgiving :)_


End file.
